Broken Dragon
by Crystal56
Summary: sequel to Broken Darkness Kaiba has a problem, he's in love with a guy who may or may not love him back, and he resolves to break the habit that could be keeping them from finding happiness. Chapter 10 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Here it is; this, the sequel you've been waiting for! Oh, and for those of you new to this story, Broken Darkness is the one before this!

For those on the note of Yami being pregnant, I just thought…and many told me, that since Yugi was always the one to get pregnant, I should do something different. I hope I don't offend anyone but that's the way the cookie crumbles for me, I wanted to change things up. And don't worry how it's going to end with the pregnancy thing; I already planned out how our favorite pharaoh would give birth.

**Warning: Yaoi!**

**Broken Dragon**

**Chapter 1**

**_Jou_**

****

I'm Jou, Jounouchi Katsuya to be exact. My first name is Katsuya. In Japan, that's how it is, last name first and first name last. But everyone still calls me Jounouchi, or Jou for short. Truth be told, I have some problems. High School Graduation is creeping up on me and I don't know what I'm going to do. Sure, I know I'm going to get a job and become a working man, but other than that, I really have no plans. I want to find my 'special someone' even though it's harder than it seems for me. I'm a guy, and being a guy, it's normally expected of me that I like girls. Unfortunately, I don't. I like guys, same as Yugi. Yugi admitted it to me a few weeks ago that he was, more like admitted it to all of us, and we were okay. How could I not be if I was the same? Turns out his true love was the pharaoh that had been in his body all that time. I figured enough; they were each other's half and really came to depend on one another. I remember how devastated Yugi was when the pharaoh left. The wackiest part is now Atemu (that's his real name) is pregnant! Go figure. Of course, after Yugi had explained to me what had happened while Atemu was in the hospital it made a little more sense…although I had pegged Yugi to get pregnant instead of Atemu. Now I owed Honda five bucks.

But now back to my problem. I like guys too, as I've already said earlier and that's a problem for me. I don't know why, but it's probably because I think it's a problem that it is for me. I haven't told anyone, not even Yugi about it, which for me is a hard thing to do. I never liked keeping secrets from my best friend, even if he kept some from me. Well, he did for good reason for that matter and always told me when he was ready. I think that's how it should be with me, if I understood any of it really.

The other major part of the problem is my first crush. It's still just a crush because I haven't said nor want to say anything about it. I'm not about to say who it is either. He's a jerk, a right handed brown haired dragon toting freak! He keeps referring to me as 'his puppy' and calling me a mutt! What kind of a turn on is that? For that matter, what kind of a nickname would that be unless we were a couple? Stupid moneybags, no good rotten jackass.

"Jou, what's wrong?" I looked up to see Yugi's big eyes staring down at me and then looked back down to see my paper was torn in several places and my pencil was broken. "You seem really distracted."

"I was just got a little angry and distracted in my thought, that's all," I said. "Don't worry about it Yugi." He smiled and went back to his seat. I got a fresh sheet of paper out of my desk and went to sharpen my pencil so that I could hopefully finish the impromptu essay we had to write by the end of class.

"Breaking things mutt? And here I thought you were weak." That cold… and laughing voice again, I hated it! I turned, my head practically snapping as I stared at none other than Seto Kaiba, with my newly sharpened pencil in my hand.

"What's your problem moneybags?" I asked. "You better not push your luck or I'm going to hurt you one of these days."

He smirked. I hated that smirk. "And here I thought it was going to be a bigger threat. Not, one of these days. That's as vague as it gets mutt."

"Ignore him," Yugi muttered as I felt him tug on my shirt. "Just finish the essay." I growled at Kaiba before going back to my desk and sitting down again. I looked at my pencil and groaned, I had broken it again!

**_Seto Kaiba_**

****

Yugi came running up to me before I left school. "Why'd you have to go and do it Kaiba?"  
"Why'd I have to go and do what?" I asked.

"You provoked Jou deliberately. If perhaps you left him alone more often and didn't tease him he wouldn't think so badly of you!" His chiding manner sounded childish but I saw the truth in it. "He says he hates you enough already, that won't turn to love if you keep baiting a hook for him to bite!"

"Interesting analogy Yugi," I said, mulling over the words in my mind. "But he's so easy to bait."

"It's just habit by now for you isn't it?"

"What is?"  
"Baiting Jou and teasing him more after he bites."  
I blinked and turned all the way around to face him. "It isn't a habit!"

Yugi's look frightened me a little. "It's a habit; you know it and you have to break it!" He stormed off without another word. I assumed he was moody because the pharaoh was so moody. I had no idea what a pregnant male behaved like and I wasn't too keen to find out, at least not right now.

Brushing off the conversation, although the words rang in my mind, I stepped into my limo and told the driver to take me to my office. I leaned me head back and stared out a window, watching various buildings and trees and other things drove by. "Is it really a habit for me? If I can't stop insulting Jou, I'll only push him further and further away…"

Was that something I wanted? Because I wasn't sure whether Jou liked me or not, or rather if he even was gay or not was it just better for me to push him away than try to get him to come closer? I sighed and buried my face in my hands, running them through my hair and I let out a frustrated breath. I didn't know, I honestly didn't know. But if breaking that habit, stopping the teasing every time I could…maybe there would be hope, right?

**_Jounouchi_**

****

I arrived home from school and headed to the answering machine. I'd been expecting a call from my sister for a while now, just to check up on her so I kept checking every day to see if she called. I saw there was a message so I pressed the button and sat down in a chair nearby to listen.

_"Hey big brother, it's me. I'm sorry it took so long to call. School's been a little hectic lately and I'm studying for exams. As soon as they're over though, mom says I could come spend a little time with you during summer. You'd like that right? Just so you're not worrying, my eyes are still fine, in fact, they almost seem better than ever. I'll call you later, I'm sorry you weren't home so we could talk. Bye!"_

The beep followed and the answering machine recited the day, hour and minute she called, although I had already figured when she had. I smiled, it was good to know she was all right, and it was even better to know that she'd be staying with me a little over the summer. I stood up and went to the fridge, pulling out a coke and popping the top. Gulping it down I headed into my room to do some of my homework. I resolved this year to pass more classes than the last. It had been my new year's resolution!

**_Yugi_**

****

"Atemu, Grandpa, I'm home!" I called as I opened up the door. I was immediately greeted by a warm hug and a long kiss. I loved being greeted like that.

"I'm glad your home Aibou." Atemu's voice filled my ear and when he let me go out of his embrace I looked at him. His stomach hadn't increased that much yet but he was glowing…not that I'd tell him that. No, I think I tried to tell him once and ended up with a bruised arm. I never had pegged him for the motherly type and was a little jealous at times he got to bear our future children. Of course, he still didn't quite act all motherly and was more than the dominant one in our relationship (not that I minded) but it would probably hit him when the cravings started coming…or at least that was what Anzu told me would happen. He was sick though, morning sickness, as he experienced it, didn't just come in the morning. It came pretty much any time of day and any time of night. I did a little reading and was relieved to see that morning sickness wouldn't be as big a problem in the second trimester, from about four to six months into the pregnancy. Yes, I had been doing a lot of reading.

For one thing I couldn't figure out for the life of me how he was going to give birth, I only assumed now Kana had some plan for this to all work out. I really was okay with that so long as Yami didn't die in childbirth and if she had to change him into a woman to do it, she changed him back into his male self when it was all said and done.

"Aibou, stop thinking so hard you're hurting my head," Atemu complained as he clamped down on my arm with his hands. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to."

"I know," he whispered, kissing my hair lightly as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I couldn't be happier that he was back in this world with me, we were together.

"So, how are you doing?" I asked as we headed towards the living room.

"I haven't been able to eat much lately. Well, not so much as eating much as when I eat it all doesn't want to stay down. I've stuck to some simple foods like bread and pasta and it seems to be working fine today," he explained and I sat down on the couch, Atemu sat down next to me. "Although now I have found an interesting combination that doesn't taste that bad when I'm…tangoing with the toilet, it's quite tasty actually."

"Yami, I don't want to know," I said as I stared at him. He would find something like that. "Just keep it to yourself and use that knowledge to the best of your ability. Just don't tell me please, I don't want to know." I let out a yelp as Yami pulled me into his lap and kissed my neck, intertwining his hands with mine. "What is it?"  
"I love you," he whispered. "My Hikari, my little light…"

"I love you too Atemu," I whispered back, leaning back against him. "My darkness, my love."

"I'm thinking there is more than one in here," he said, guiding a hand to his stomach.

"You mean like…you're pregnant with twins?" I asked and he smiled proudly.

"Who'd have thought you'd have that kind of skill."  
"It isn't skill it's luck!"

"I'd say it was skill, one of the best nights of lovemaking in our relationship as of yet and it came to be we might have twins." I couldn't tell if Yami was teasing or if he was entirely serious. "Of course, this just means that for the next couple of nights I'm going to try and beat that."

"I don't think I would get pregnant…"

"Oh, but did I say I was hoping for that?" the gleam in his eyes told a lustful tale. "I just want to make them better than the one you gave me…"

"Really love? I'd like to see you try."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It's the start of a game pharaoh."

"Then I better get ready to play." He kissed me gently, his soft lips pressing against mine and his hand slinking down my chest slowly and coming to rest over my pants. He released me from the kiss. "A game I always intend to win."

**_Jounouchi_**

****

"Honda, I don't think that's how it's done," I said through the phone, staring blankly at a few of my math problems. "I'll just call Yugi and get the answers from him."

_"When you do get them let me copy them tomorrow then, all right?"_

"Fine Honda, geeze," I said. "Goodnight!" I hung up the phone and leaned back on my chair. It was late and I didn't get the answers. I couldn't call Yugi this late at night for two reasons, what he'd be doing with Yami and it was late, if I woke him up he'd be upset. ARGH! Why in the world did someone have to invent the concept of math?

**_Seto_**

****

It was around eleven o'clock at night when I finally was able to go home from work. Tiresome, trivial things had to be taken care of, not that I minded taking care of them. Mokuba would be in bed and the chefs would have gone home for the night, leaving me to try and get something to eat on my own. My driver pulled up to my house and I went to the door, unlocking it with my key before heading inside.

I felt unusually tired tonight, and not just from the late hours. I suppose it was because I spent most of my time pondering how I was going to break my 'habit' and try for Jou…try for Katsuya. He was my puppy! I had to try at least, even if it may break my heart, but it would eat me away if I didn't at least try. It already started eating me away inside, not that I'd tell anyone anything, except perhaps Yugi, who was supposed to be helping me in this endeavor but it was. I had to try, the only problem was, and I didn't know exactly how I was going to do it. I should ask Mokuba in the morning if he had any ideas…he might, I didn't know. I'm sure he wanted to help though, I remember how he scolded me a few times for provoking Jou instead of doing other things…which I'd rather not repeat what he said. I ran my hand through my hair again; this wasn't going to be an easy task. There wasn't a manual for 'winning over the puppy of your dreams and getting him to bed'; of that much I was certain.

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: I think that's a good start, a little over 2000 words and plot has kinda been set… Well, you know the drill people, read, review but don't flame! Flames are used to roast marshmallows for those that like the story! I hope this one will be just as good as Broken Darkness.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Anyone like? _Author looks around_. Maybe I should have continued it on Broken Darkness…c'mon people, you said you wanna know! _Author laughs._ This story is full of surprises._ 'I laugh at you pitiful people. You have no clue what is coming! Muahaha!" _

**Broken Dragon**

**Chapter 2**

**_Jou_**

****

We started practicing for Graduation, which is next week. I hate it. Three of the students who would be in my row aren't able to attend due to 'infractions'. I should be one of them if not for the fact this year I've basically behaved myself, at least when it comes to things concerning the school and my ability to graduate. But back to these three students. You see, we go in alphabetical order when we're sitting down and I'm stuck next to none other than Kaiba. Kaiba Seto and Jounouchi Katsuya, I mean, come on! If these three idiots hadn't decided to…never mind, I won't rant about that. That was their problem they caused and now faced the consequences of and not mine.

At least lunch was right now and I didn't have to see the jerk. If he came anywhere near my table I'd punch him one.

"Jou, are you all right?" Yugi asked me.

"I'm just angry I have to sit next to Kaiba that's all," I replied.

"Don't be mad about that," Yugi said.

"Why not?" I asked, puzzled by the question. Didn't Yugi realize how much I hated the guy? (Or at least on the surface that's how I felt and what emotions I showed towards the guy.)  
"Seto really isn't that bad of a guy," Yugi said and then let out a tired sigh. "By Ra."

I glared at him. "You can't be serious, is he really like a friend to you now?"

"Yes," Yugi said without hesitation. "He helped me with Atemu."

"Oh," I muttered. "But still, I don't want to be anywhere near that guy. All he does to me is provoke me into arguments, you've said it yourself and I still fall for it."

"Jou, he has changed," Yugi still defended. "He's not that bad."

"I wish I could believe you Yugi," I said.

"Why's that?"

"No reason."

"Oh," he replied, and his face seemed to register something and he looked up at me again. Did he think that meant I liked Kaiba? I mean, I did, but did those few words give it away? "Okay Jou, I'll let it drop, just promise me one thing."

"What is it?"  
"Promise me you won't let him get to you."

"If I say I'll try would that make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Fine then, I'll try. I won't make any promises though buddy," I said through gritted teeth, noticing that Kaiba was now in the lunch line. "Hey, what's up with you and Yami?"  
"Horrific at times," Yugi said, grateful now he was allowed to complain. "I have to use the connection when he allows it to be open to make sure I'm walking in the house with the right look plastered on my face. He's almost two months into the pregnancy and I'm the one suffering the most! I don't know what that keeper of time Kana was planning but I didn't expect this!"

"Have you two decided on a ceremony yet?"

"Oh yeah, we have. We want to get married one month after graduation, so things have settled down by then, when Yami's just into his second trimester and such. Anzu says she wants to pick out tuxes for the both of us." I smiled; Anzu would do something like that. I found it amazing how well she had been taking it. It was no secret that she had a crush on Atemu but now she seemed to be taking it rather well. She thought it was the cutest thing. My theory was, every woman wanted a gay best friend, and she had two! Well, once I really came out…she'd have three. I think she'd start to feel lonely though, plenty of friends but everyone's gay. I'd find that funny.

"That sounds good. I'm invited, right?"

"Jou, I want you to be my best man!" Yugi said excitedly. "I would love it if you were!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Hey Yugi, tell me, has Yami started to have odd cravings yet?"

"No, not yet, why, will he?"

"Anzu told me that will happen. I don't know how she knows these things unless she's reading up for your sake."

"She's been doing that a lot," Yugi said with a smile. "Not that I mind though!"

"So, is one of you wearing a dress?" I asked and Yugi's face turned bright red. "What? I'm only asking an honest question."

"I said Anzu wanted to pick out tuxes for us. I'm not wearing a dress!" Yugi said. "If anyone, it would be Yami, he's the pregnant one."

"So you really wear the pants in the family?" Yugi's blush deepened.

"You know, you can tease but you won't be that way when you find someone."

"What makes you think I like guys?"

"What is making me thing you don't?"  
"Yugi…"

"What is it Jou?" I flicked jello at his face and it landed with a plop on his cheek. "You have jello all over your face." He stood up, ever so calmly and dumped rice on my hair. All over my hair!

**__**

**_…_**

**__**

I walked into the bathroom, wanting to wash the rice Yugi had plopped into my hair out before class started. I was about to approach the sink when I heard the toilet flush and a certain CEO emerged from a stall.

"Kaiba," I groaned and he looked over in my direction. He seemed to be fighting the urge to say something, possibly about the rice in my hair. I had to ignore him. I walked up to the sink and started to look in the mirror and pick rice pieces out of my hair, chucking them in the sink or trash, wherever my hand decided to throw them.

"Missed a spot." I felt Kaiba's hand reach out and pluck a piece of rice from my hair. He was less than a few inches away from me. He walked out of the bathroom, not another word came from his mouth. I couldn't believe it! I could've sworn there was more than abnormal heat emanating from him when he was that close. Why does my crush have to be such a jerk?

**_Kaiba_**

****

I saw Yugi in the classroom staring at me quite intently. I had just returned from the bathroom and he was looking at me in my seat with immense curiosity. Despite the longing to ignore his curiosity I stood up and walked over to him.

"What is it?"

"You held back today," Yugi whispered. "I'm proud of you!"

"I don't need you to tell me you're proud of me!" I whispered softly and brought a seat closer to him, sitting down and leaning forward. "I don't need you to be proud of me. I just didn't want to get him in trouble."

"Didn't want him to get kicked out of the graduation ceremonies?" Yugi asked. "That's sweet."

"If you tell him that I will kill you," I whispered, and Yugi only smiled wider.

"I bet you did something there that was completely unintentional too, didn't you?" he asked, a knowing smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "All I did was take a piece of rice out of his hair and say 'you missed a spot'."

"How close did you get to him?" he asked, and he began to laugh. "I bet you were close enough to hear him breathing!"

I didn't answer him; I stood up, put my chair away and went back to my own desk. I didn't get THAT close to him.

**_Yami_**

****

"Atemu, I'm back from school!" Yugi's sweet voice greeted me as I heard the door to the store opened. I heard him shut it rather loudly and his soft footsteps as he ran into the living room, where I currently was.

"Aibou!" I exclaimed and stood up, grabbing onto him and sitting back down again, pulling him onto my lap. "I'm so glad you're home!"

"It's good to be home," he said with a smile. I think he was glad I was in a good mood…last night, well, it wasn't that good of a night. I think I remember trying to hit him and he slept on the couch, leaving me cold and alone in our bed…which wasn't fun for me. I resolved to reign in my emotions as best I could from then on.

"I'm afraid you left for school before I was able to apologize for last night," I whispered into his ear.

"No, it wasn't that big a deal Yami," he said, snuggling against me. "You're pregnant and it's just something I have to deal with."

"But it does mean something to me! I didn't mean to do that and then I was lonely all night!"

Yugi smiled up at me and I found my heart melting. I think I started to cry when I was talking because Yugi's smile faded to one of worry. "I didn't mean to, it was really lonely without you being all alone in the bed…"

"Yami, stop sobbing, it's all right, I'm fine. It was just one night, geeze. What doesn't kill us makes us stronger, remember?" His voice was so gentle, so understanding. How could he be? "Besides, other more important things are taking place."

"What?" I was snapped out of my crying fit in an instant.

"Seto was nice to Jou today," he said with a laugh.

I blinked twice and looked down at my little light. "He was? How so?"

"He didn't tell me exactly how but I had dumped rice in Jou's hair earlier after he hit me with some jello and apparently Seto was in the bathroom the same time Jou came in," Yugi said excitedly.

"You figured that all out?" I asked.

"I've always been able to deduce things…that and peek in the bathroom when I think I know something is going to happen," he replied with a giggle. I kissed his hair and joined him in the laughter. It was sweet, he was entirely loveable.

"You're spying on Jou then?" I asked.

"Both of them," he replied with a mischievous grin.

"You won't go to Kana and ask for help with this, will you?" I asked and glanced meaningfully at my stomach. "I'd hate to have Kaiba or Jou end up pregnant much less any other price the two would have to pay."

"You look wonderful pregnant my love," Yugi whispered, brushing my lips in a quick kiss. "I'm jealous, but you know that."

"I know." He grinned up at me mischievous once again.

"Maybe I should ask Kana if she'd let me get pregnant as well," he whispered.

"Don't you dare," I said and then smiled. "It's entirely possible she's planned that out for us as well. So, now we must move onto a more serious problem."

"What's that love?" Yugi asked, with a gleam in his eye.

"Who's going to be on the bottom tonight?" He kissed me softly and trailed a hand down to my heart, spreading it over my chest.

"I don't know, maybe we should play a game to see who wins."

**_Jounouchi_**

****

**_DREAM_**

****

_ I was running, a long dark hallway. I think I was at the school…I didn't know though, I just ran. I could hear someone screaming...YAMI!_

_ "I'm coming!" I exclaimed as I ran forward. I heard someone running beside me. I couldn't see who it was, it was too dark! Wait…there was a light ahead! I ran harder; I had to get to that light, Yami was in danger! Where was Yugi? I burst out into the light and saw Yami on a cold tile floor, Yugi with Yami's head in his lap. I saw Yami was panting heavily, his swollen stomach looking as though it was about to burst._

_ "I don't…don't know how she was planning on making this happen!" Yugi said through tears. "I don't know how she was going to have him give birth!" I knelt by Yugi's side, watching Yami as he cried out again in pain._

_ "Yugi, what's happening?" That voice, it sounded so familiar! I looked around and saw Kaiba! What was he doing here?_

_ "The contractions…I don't know…it's going to kill him…oh god…" Yugi looked so helpless, only able to hold his love as he once again screamed for some kind of release from the pain._

_ "Yugi, it'll be all right, you wouldn't believe Kana to leave you like this," Seto said. What the hell was he talking about? Sure, I knew about what had happened between them in that other world, but what was Kana going to do?_

_ "Is this another price we have to pay? Am I going to loose Atemu?" Yugi asked. "Am I?"_

_ "NO! I won't let you loose him. We have to get him to a doctor!" I exclaimed and moved so I was more by Yami's side. "I think I can carry him."_

_ "Help…" Yami's voice was barely a whisper. "It hurts AHHHH!" Another piercing scream filled the air._

_ **"Do you want to help him?"** A sharp voice filled the air. "Did you guys hear that?"_

_ "What Jou?" Kaiba asked, "What did you hear?"_

_ **"You can help him but there's a price. For every wish there's a price."**_

****_"That wasn't part of the deal! Yugi told me that you'd let them have their children!"_

_ **"I would…but there is a price for that."**_

****_"YOU BITCH!" I exclaimed, and the scene faded before my eyes._

_ **"Men aren't normally supposed to have children,"** a voice whispered and I found myself facing a woman wearing a flowing gown. **"There's a price but I cannot ask it of those two."**_

****_"Why not? What is this price?"_

_ **"The price all must pay or suffer the worst fate."**_

****_"Why do you need me to pay it?"  
**"Because your destiny is to be with someone…and the price I ask keeps you from him."  
**"HIM?" Was it Kaiba? Is that why he was in that scene a moment ago?_

_ **"I cannot say although I think you know." **Her voice had changed to barely a whisper. **"Will you pay the price I ask?"**_

****_"Yes," I said, "Yami can't die! I won't let him!"  
**"You agree to it not even knowing the cost."** I heard a hint of admiration in her voice. **"Sort of like Atemu…that Pharaoh wanted to be with his love bad enough to pay any price."**_

****_"What is my price?" Her laughter filled the air and she smiled at me, a staff appearing in her hand._

_ **"I require you to give me your emotion."**_

****_"Which one?" I was a little afraid now as she pointed the staff at me._

_ **"Your arrogance…your anger."**_

****_"WHY?"  
**"Those things keep you from him."**_

****_"And how will I survive if I can never get angry again?"  
**"Lean on him."**_

****_"I don't even know if he loves me or not!"_

_ **"He does. Now…will you pay?"**_

****_I couldn't believe this. All she asked of me was an emotion. She would take my anger…forever? **"It will be forever if you agree."** I know anger was bad…but it saved my life at various points in my life!_

_ **"Is that so? I believe your friends did. Your anger and your arrogance kept you in trouble." **She smiled at me and for a moment I hated her. If I couldn't get angry…I couldn't fight. **"There are always other reasons to fight rather than just anger. And arrogance isn't a trait suited to you, no matter how you think about it. It isn't suited to Kaiba either…but all in good time."**_

****_"I'll pay."_

_ **"What was that?"**_

****_"I said I'll pay you damn witch! If Yami needs my help and all it'll mean is I can't get angry ever again then by all means take it from me! It's a habit of mine to get pissed at little things anyway, I'm better off without it."_

_ **"You'd be surprised at what a lack of anger will do. You will be unable to fight back out of anger…you will be frustrated and hurt more easily. You won't seem yourself for a long time…you will have to learn to adjust, learn to adjust and survive."**_

****_"I'm a survivor…so what are you waiting for?"_

_ **"Nothing."** A bright light filled my vision and I felt myself ripped in two. **"Your wish has been granted."**_

****

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: I got more than that for you all…plot twists galore. Let's have predictions…shall we? How do you think Kaiba will react when Jou can't get angry at him anymore? How do you think Jou will adjust?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or XXX Holic

A/N: If I can't get the thing with Jou to work…I'm changing it. I promise I will try to find a way, if anyone cares but if I can't it goes by bye!

Actually, I am making it work. And I meant for people to hate Kana…_laughs_. It will work out in the end.

There's a twist with XXX Holic I'm throwing into here…_laughs_, it'll all work out.

**Broken Dragon**

**Chapter 3**

**_3rd Person_**

****

_"I haven't seen you in some time Yûko-san," Kana said sweetly as a woman with long black hair in a kimono approached. "What brings you here?"_

_ "I hope you would know this keeper of time but taking away emotions is strictly forbidden," she said._

_ "So you've come to give me slack about my price? It was a fair one; you know that," Kana said, "Surely Space-Dimension witch Yûko would know this."_

_ "I'm not asking there be no price for what you are asking…you always play to close to the line, but taking away an emotion is crossing it." The reply had come so easily and Kana found herself smiling at the witch. "What do you propose I do then? I can't give it back, some price must be paid!"_

_ "That would only cover half for the thing he wants to save anyways, I still have to take away another half for something like this. It's not permanent you know either."_

_ "Then have his love take the other half," Yûko replied. "Two halves make a whole price…"_

_ "But what should I ask from the other then? Should I take away his ability to say he loves something?"  
"Your games go too far. Take away his sight for a time…that should be enough of a price, am I correct?"_

_ "His sight…but for how long?"  
"One year," came the whispered vague reply and Yûko disappeared into the shadows. "That should be enough to satisfy you and your games." I smiled; I'd do it, just not yet. I wanted to see how it would affect Jou._

_ "What games? The price is accepted in my opinion…I will return his anger to him tonight. It's destiny. It's…"_

_ "Hitsuzen."_

**_Jou_**

****

I wasn't looking forward to school, I almost wanted to skip…but I couldn't have any more absences if I wanted to graduate. I mean, that dream couldn't have been real, what would I do if I didn't have anger?

"Hey Jou, glad you could come to school!" Yugi said and wrapped his arms around me.

"You look oddly happy," I said with a smile.

His blush told the whole story. "Yeah, I got some…" I began to laugh.

"Well, at least you got some."  
"Does this mean you're jealous of me getting some?"

"Why would I be jealous of you Yugi?"

"Jou, I know you're jealous, I can see it in your eyes."

I grinned. "Okay, maybe I am…just a little. But you're the one who has to put up with a pregnant Yami, not me."

"Guess what he did last night," Yugi said.

"Aside from sex?"

"After we did it, he hit me! He bruised my arm…said I was too rough...when I wasn't even the one on top!"

I found it hard not to laugh at him. "He probably will get more moody you know."

"That's the problem," he muttered and then looked back towards the street. "Hey, here Kaiba comes!" He pointed towards a slick black limousine and my stomach rolled. I couldn't fight back against Kaiba now…not without my anger! I watched moneybags step out of the limo and stride towards us. Cocky bastard.

"Well, what do we have here? Good morning Yugi…good morning Puppy," he said smugly and I glared at him.

"You know what Kaiba? There's nothing wrong with being a puppy, so young and vibrant and full of energy if you catch my drift. I could wear you out long before I'd ever get tired." I froze…the words…they just flew out of my mouth before I had realized what I was saying!

Kaiba froze too. I didn't know what to say after that, so I just turned around and ran. Damn, why couldn't I just get pissed off at him? Why the hell did that sick comment pop up into my head instead of anger? Well sure…that price…but that comment came out of NOWHERE!

**_Kaiba_**

****

I stared as Jou ran inside the school and then looked down at Yugi, who was frowning.

"You provoked him again," he said. I didn't say anything, so he kept talking. "Of course, this time he bit back with wit so I guess I can forgive you." He walked off, leaving me still reeling in the words Jou had just said to me. He didn't get angry at me…he offered a challenge…no, an invitation. He basically offered me an invitation and I was going to take him up on it.

**_Jou_**

****

I stayed so quiet in school I could hear crickets chirping…in my mind. Kaiba didn't talk to me at all, and for that I was glad. My comment was enough to make my head spin, much less to think of it as an invitation. I was going to have problems sleeping tonight, of that much I was certain. I swear that Kana is a bitch.

**_…_**

**__**

"Hey mutt!" I groaned. The one person I had avoided pretty well, and who had avoided me pretty well all day was approaching me. And I couldn't get mad at him…I couldn't go off on him…no, I couldn't!

"What do you want moneybags?" I asked as I turned around to see him walking up to me. He was something nice to look at after all.

"About that comment you made earlier," he began and watched me as my face slipped and I let out a sigh. "I have a question."

"I beat you at your word game Kaiba, shut up and go away," I said, my voice unusually calm.

"Ah, no, you played with my words and were able to leave me speechless. You took it to mean a compliment…not as I had meant it. But that is beside the point…it did intrigue me, and was clever."

"I don't know if I should thank you for that or punch your lights out," I said.

He smirked. "You're surprisingly calm."  
"You want me to get mad? I can't, not anymore." He seemed to ponder the words for a long time. I don't care how he took them now, I really didn't.

"You get ahead of yourself," he said. "And I still have my question."

"You got questions? Well, I may or may not have an answer, it depends. Shoot."

"Was that an invitation?" I took a step back at the question, surprised to find him merely inches from my face and I swear I could have heard his heart beat.

"That was a statement of fact." I didn't care what came out of my mouth now, if I got the better of him without my anger, good riddance. I wasn't mad at him…I wasn't angry at him…I was more…amused.

"Would you care to test that out…puppy?" he asked. Wait a minute…he wasn't… I mean…he wasn't teasing…was he asking me out…or what?

"I'd hate to wear you out," I whispered with a purr. Okay…so now I hated what I was saying…but it's better than staring at him unable to respond.

"You know, you sure are a mutt," he whispered back, taking another step closer to me.

I tried to back up but his hands shot out and grabbed my shoulders. "S…Stay away from me Kaiba."

"You know…you haven't gotten mad at me today…you've seemed indifferent and you respond with a calmness that isn't like you, what's the matter? Have you given up hope of truly getting the better of me?"  
"Do you realize I've been getting the better of you all day?" I asked.

"I don't think today counts," he whispered. "You don't realize all I can do to you."

"Today does count whether you like it or not," I said smugly. "You really better find something better to say or else I'm going to keep it up."

He grabbed onto me and held me firmly. "Let me go!" I pulled away from him but he grabbed onto me again, harder this time, gripping my arm. It hurt damnit! I couldn't bring myself to hurt him…I couldn't bring myself to sock it to him like he deserved. "Kaiba you're hurting me!"

"Aren't you going to fight back or have you learned to obey your master?"

"Kaiba let me go!" I exclaimed. I couldn't get mad…I couldn't get angry at him and hit him like he deserved.

"I don't care if I'm hurting you mutt," he whispered.

Tears welled up into my eyes and I blinked once, letting them run down my face. I looked up at him, staring into his deep blue eyes and they widened. I felt his grip loosen on my arm and he took a step back. "I hate you." The voice sounded like me…but I don't remember saying it. He looked like someone who had been shot. I continued. "I hate you so much Seto Kaiba. Whatever made me think I liked you?" I didn't wait for his answer, I ran.

**_Kaiba_**

****

I could list every mistake in my head. One, the taunting, two, the teasing, three, hurting him…and my grand finale…he said he hated me. He's said it before…but then it was in anger. He always used to say it in anger. Now…he said it…calm, coldly, tears running down his cheeks. I had done that…I had caused those tears. As I watched him run I wanted to cry out to him, apologize…but he wouldn't even listen. Those three words hurt me more than any fight we had had in the past. I regretted it…all of it. I hated the fact I had hurt him…hated the fact I hadn't thought about my actions. I sank to the ground and stared down at it, feeling my own tears welling up inside of me. I hated myself…really hated myself.

"Mr. Kaiba, are you all right?" A familiar voice caused me to raise my head and I wiped my eyes and rose in one fluid motion, locking my knees together to make sure I didn't fall.

"I'm just fine," I said, trying to be indifferent. Who was I kidding? Who the hell was I kidding?

**_…_**

**__**

Sleep came uneasily to me, I jerked out of bed numerous times before I decided to just take a sleeping pill. I opened up the medicine cabinet and regarded the labels, picking out a bottle, taking off the lid and dumping a pill in my hand. I got a cup full of water and took it, making my way back to the bed. Why did I hurt you? What in my right mind made me think grabbing you was going to do anything?

I collapsed onto my bed…it was big enough for two…but only I used it. I didn't want that…not anymore. I wanted someone sleeping beside me…I wanted Jou. Blackness surrounded me and I felt sleep come to claim me.

**_…_**

****

**_DREAM_**

****

_I was running, a long dark hallway. I think I was at the school…I didn't know though, I just ran. I could hear someone screaming...the pharaoh!_

_ "I'm coming!" I exclaimed as I ran forward. I heard someone running beside me. I couldn't see who it was, it was too dark! Wait…there was a light ahead! I ran harder; I had to get to that light, the pharaoh was in danger! Where was Yugi? I burst out into the light and saw the pharaoh on a cold tile floor, Yugi with the pharaoh's head in his lap. I saw he was panting heavily, his swollen stomach looking as though it was about to burst._

_ "I don't…don't know how she was planning on making this happen!" Yugi said through tears. "I don't know how she was going to have him give birth!" I knelt by Yugi's side, watching his love as he cried out again in pain._

_ "Yugi, what's happening?" That voice, it sounded so familiar! I looked to my side and saw Jou! What was going on?_

_ "It hurts…" the pharaoh moaned in pain and cried out again._

_ "No, I won't let you die!" I exclaimed._

_ **"Do you want to help him?"** A sharp voice filled the air. "Did you guys hear that?" I let out a cry as the scene faded from me._

_ **"You can help him but there is a price."**_

_ "Who are you?"  
**"For everything there is a price, do you wish to help him?"**_

****_"Yugi told me you'd let them have their children, what's wrong with you?" I asked, my voice laden with anger._

_ **"Men aren't normally supposed to have children,"** a voice whispered and I found myself facing a woman wearing a flowing gown. **"There's a price but I cannot ask it of those two."**_

****_"Why not? What is this price?"_

_ **"The price all must pay or suffer the worst fate."**_

****_"Why do you need me to pay it?"  
**"Because your destiny is to be with someone…and the price I ask keeps you from him."  
**"HIM?" Was it Jou? Is that why he was in that scene a moment ago?_

_ **"I cannot say although I think you know." **Her voice had changed to barely a whisper. **"Will you pay the price I ask?"**_

****_"Yes," I said, "The Pharaoh can't die! I won't let him!"_

_ **"You agree to it not even knowing the cost."** I heard a hint of admiration in her voice. **"Sort of like Atemu…that Pharaoh wanted to be with his love bad enough to pay any price."**_

****_"What is my price?" Her laughter filled the air and she smiled at me, a staff appearing in her hand._

**_ "Something you hold precious,"_**_ she said, her voice barely a whisper._

_ "And what is that? I won't give you my brother or my company or…" I was about to say Jou…but I didn't have him…I never had him._

_ **"Your sight."**_

****_"How am I supposed to live without my sight?"  
**"How are you supposed to live so alone with that much regret?"**_

****_"How would this help me with…the one you think I'm destined for?"_

_ **"You must learn to depend on others."** Her laughter filled the air and gave me a chill that ran up my spine._

_ "Depend on whom?"  
**"Others…I won't have to say who."**_

****_"Is it a permanent change?"_

_ **"Depends."**_

****_"Depends on what?"_

_ **"On things you will do in the coming months. I won't tell you what."**_

****_"What sort of game are you playing?"_

_ **"What sort of game did you play against little Yugi when the pharaoh came back? If you must you can see this payment as punishment for that and payment to help Yami."**_

****_"Will this price…my sight really help save the pharaoh?"_

_ **"If you pay it…yes. But the choice is utterly yours. Would you be willing to give up something you hold dear, your sight…in order so that you will perhaps find something you couldn't see? Being without your eyes dear Seto Kaiba will give you perspective on things…things you never realized." **As much as I didn't like it…I wasn't about to let the pharaoh die. He and Yugi wanted those kids and if I didn't help, I would only be as bad as I used to be…and that wasn't what I wanted anymore._

_ "I'll do it."_

_ **"You will loose your sight sometime tomorrow. Don't worry, everything works out. It's Hitsuzen."**_

****_"What? What in the world do you mean?" She laughed again and her staff glowed bright. **"Don't worry Kaiba…destiny waits for no one…"**_

****

**_…_**

**__**

I sat up straight in bed and put my head in my hands. I could still see! Had she just been a part of some nightmare? No…she said sometime during the day today… I looked out my window and saw the sun was rising above the horizon…I never realized how beautiful it was. I crawled out of my bed and threw on my bathrobe. I went to the window and put a hand on the glass. The colors of yellows and oranges and reds met my eyes…perhaps the last sunrise I'd see. Why did I not notice until now? I leaned my head against the glass, still cool from last night's chill. What did I have now, when would I loose my sight?

I sighed and shook my head. I couldn't think on that now. I had to get ready for school…ready to face the consequences of my actions.

**_Jou_**

****

Kaiba was acting weird today…as if everything he saw now amused him in some way. He looked nervous, frightened even. He stared at me during class, with eyes that showed regret and sorrow. I never think I would pity someone I hated…but it seemed like he was going to die or something!

Lunch was worse; he kept on staring at me until he blinked once and looked about ready to panic! I watched as he stood up, deposited his lunch tray and walked out of the lunchroom quicker than I'd ever seen him walk before. I cursed myself for having the curiosity to follow him. I set my tray on a lunch cart and told Yugi I'd meet up with him and the others later before class. I followed Seto out, wondering where he went.

I ended up walking down the hallway to our classroom when I heard a sobbing noise coming out of the bathroom. I peeked open the door and peered inside. I couldn't see anybody off the bat so I opened the door and went all the way in.

"Hello, is anyone here?" I asked and the sobbing stopped.

"Jou?" I froze. "Jou, is that you? Where are you?" I recognized the voice. I took a few steps until I was able to see into the corner near the back of the stalls. "I can't see you!"

"KAIBA?"

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Ah yeah, I know I'm one cruel woman. TEE HEE! I planned this all out, don't worry at all! I am so cruel…and I love how you hate Kana. You're supposed to, at least for this series of stories. Okay now, one more guess I guess…What's up with Kaiba, do you see why this story is called _Broken Dragon_ yet? Yep…you all hate me right now…just don't flame!**

**Review and tell me what you think? I'm warning you there'll be a little bit of angst in this, just forewarning now.**

**Anyways, until the next chapter, eh?**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it…I wish I did. But I don't. So there.

A/N: And now for the next installment… I will update people; it'll just take a little time. Look at how many stories I have!

**Broken Dragon**

**Chapter 4**

**_Jou_**

****

"KAIBA?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Seto Kaiba…in the bathroom crying!

"Who's there? I can't see you." His voice…he sounded so afraid, he was looking around, teary red eyes, unable to find where the voice was coming from. I took a few steps forward and knelt by his side and he seemed to shrink back in fear.

"Kaiba, can't you see me? It's me…Jou."  
"Jou?" His hands shot out and touched me, and he moved them up my chest and over my face. "Jou, is that you?"

"It's me. What the heck is going on?" I asked. I hated him…didn't I? What was going on here?

"I'm so sorry Jou…I didn't mean to hurt you," he said pitifully. I didn't care about that now…I just wanted to know why the hell he was like this!

"Kaiba, I don't care right now, apologize later. Just tell me what happened!" I exclaimed. His hands released my face and moved to rest on his knees.

"During lunch…I remember my vision looking fuzzy. I picked up my tray as fast as I could and cleaned it and put it to be collected. I remember stumbling a little as I went back upstairs to grab my cell phone to call Mokuba…then I could hardly see anything and didn't want anyone in class to realize it…even if I think the classroom was really empty at the time…"

"Worried about your reputation…no surprise there." Some revelation…I shouldn't even have been surprised he'd care about his reputation.

"What did you say?"

"Continue on Kaiba." He frowned at me for a moment but wiped his eyes and continued to talk.

"I came to this bathroom, sat in this corner and watched my vision fade to black." He let out a sigh and leaned his head back against the wall.

"Why? How in the world did this happen?" I pressed.

**_Kaiba_**

****

I didn't know if I should tell him or not…what would he do with the information? After all I had hurt him and he would only take advantage of it and hurt me in return. Besides, it would do him little good to know what had really happened…after all, he believed I wasn't into all that superstitious stuff.

"I don't know…" I whispered. "I don't know how it happened." Did he hate me? He must hate now.

"We better get you to the hospital," Jou said and I looked around, even though all I saw was black. I heard him very well though and even thought I faintly smelled him wearing some sort of cologne.

"I can't see where I'm going," I pointed out but heard him chuckle.

"If you apologize for what you did yesterday I'll help lead you out of here," he said. There was no smugness, no anger in his voice! What had happened to the Jou I had known? He didn't get mad at me now…was he even the same Jou?

"Shouldn't you be mad at me? Shouldn't you be taking advantage of this?" I asked, reaching my hands out to try and feel him again. To feel where he was…to touch the softness of his skin…it meant more to me now than when I could see him…because now all I had left was touch.

"I'm not like you." I heard those words, gently rolling off his tongue and they hurt me. The truth in them hurt, along with the realization that he was the better of us. "I don't take advantage of others when they're down. Now, are you gonna apologize or not?"

"I'm sorry Jou, I never should have insulted you or tried to hurt you," I said softly. "I wouldn't dare to do it again." I couldn't see his expression, so I couldn't see how he responded to this. I meant it…I meant it with all my heart.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here." I felt strong hands grab onto my arms and help me to my feet. His hand grabbed mine and the warmth from it was almost enough to make me cry. But he hadn't said if he accepted the apology or not! "And thanks for apologizing Kaiba…even if you don't mean it."

"I meant it," I growled.

"I'm sure," Jou muttered. "If you even want me to really trust you, you have to earn it."

I didn't say anything merely let him lead me wherever he was leading me to. I could hear people whispering and several times Jou had to keep me from walking into a door. I had to push aside my pride for now…I was in no condition to be on my own…as much as I hated to admit it, I needed Jou now… Then again, I guess I've always needed Jou. I just didn't realize how much and now I'm dependent on him! I've fallen to something I never expected to be…helpless. All the money I have and all the things I can do won't get me my sight back. "Jou…"

"What is it Seto?" he asked. He…he called me by my first name.

"Thank you," I whispered and felt warm air hit my face. "Where are we now?"  
"We're outside Kaiba," Jou said and my face fell. He had only called me by my first name…and it was a fluke. "Hey, it looks like your brother is here. Is that who you called?"  
"Yes," I said without hesitation. "You can just give me over to him and I should be fine."

"Yeah right," Jou snorted and I heard his laughter. "You can't take care of yourself Kaiba and you know it, even with your brother's help. I'm coming."

"You can't afford to miss another day of school," I said, "Or you won't be able to participate in the graduation ceremonies."

"Damn." He swore under his breath but I heard it all the same. "Damn it. Stupid graduation. Listen then Kaiba, I'm coming right after school to make sure you're okay."

"How nice of you to care," I muttered bitterly. "You should hate me right now, you should be angry at me!" I didn't understand why he wasn't.

"I'm not angry at you; you're just an idiot as reluctant as you are to admit it," Jou said and laughed again. "I should have expected nothing less from an idiot. But even Dragons can learn new tricks." I wanted to see the expression on his face so badly right now. If only I could! I cursed my eyes, why had it been my sight? Why had it been me? I pushed my thoughts to the side now and returned to the time that was now. I could morn over everything later. I wasn't about to cry in front of Jou.

"Just like puppies?" I inquired with a smile. I wish I could have seen his expression.

"Don't push your luck on that," Jou said. "Hey Mokuba, right on time. Come and get your brother here and take him to the hospital. Make sure he doesn't bump his head into anything and keep him safe until I get there, all right?" I couldn't see, so I wasn't able to see Mokuba's expression but I noted glee and joy in his voice when he spoke back to Jou.

"I'll take good care of him Jou," Mokuba said and I felt myself transferring hands. I was reluctant to let go but I did. Did Jou realize anything about how I felt now? Did he care about me at all? I didn't know…and I couldn't see his face nor gauge his reaction! Why was this happening to me? I hated it!

"Good," Jou responded and I heard the shuffling of his feet as he ran back towards the school. I didn't want him to go but I knew I had to. It was okay I guess, he said he'd come later and all I could do now was trust him to keep his promise. I knew him, even if he thought I didn't. He'd keep his promise and come, of that much I was certain.

"Big brother, come on, we better get you to the hospital," Mokuba said and I let him get me into the limo. I ran my hands over the leather. I never realized it was smooth and warm to the touch until now. "How are you Seto? Can you really not see anything?"  
"No, I can't," I replied and buried my face in my hands. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't run the company without my sight!" I tried to calm myself; working up into a blind panic wouldn't do me any good right now!

"Don't worry, I'll help. You're going to be okay. There are ways to work around your sight problem, I'm sure there are!" He was trying to be so helpful. Of course, it wasn't much help just yet, I still felt so hopeless!

**_Jou_**

****

I think Seto had something happen to him too, not just me. Did Kana say something about my anger being only half the price? It would make sense if she had but I didn't remember. I couldn't remember the details right now and I wasn't able to get mad over it either. I'd say it was pissing me off only if it was!

"Jou, you're back! I saw you walking out with Seto; you were leading him towards Mokuba and his limo, what's up?" I looked over at Yugi as I sat down in my desk.

"Kaiba can't see," I said, saying it softly so only Yugi could hear.

"What did you say?" Yugi asked with his big eyes shining. I sighed heavily and stared at the wood of the desk, tracing circles around the top with my finger. Yugi always loved to pry now more than ever. I think he was trying to hook me up with Seto and now it looked closer than ever to actually happening, not that I wanted to tell him. If Yugi was up to something, I would let him linger a little bit before letting on that anything big was going on, just because he really shouldn't be playing with my love life, even if it was probably for my own good.

"I just told you, Kaiba lost his sight, he can't see," I said. I had said it a little louder than I had previously intended but everyone was ignoring me as we waited for the class to start. My stomach growled and I remembered I hadn't really gotten to eat much lunch before I went off after Seto. I grimaced; I was going to be hungry now for a while until I could nab something after school. I guessed I would be eating hospital food then since I was going to make sure Kaiba was all right.

"Tell me about it, what happened?" Yugi asked, curiosity shining in his eyes, along with a hint of mischief.

"I can't tell you now; I'll talk to you later tonight, okay? I'm going to the hospital after school to see how he's doing." I said, not exactly knowing what's come over me. It was weird, I didn't hate him anymore for what he had done and it wasn't just because of the apology. He was starting to learn what suffering was. This was starting to turn out like Shizuka's experience except this time, Seto had lost his sight now and I doubted that any operation could restore him to his former self. I wanted to help now; he seemed to have completely changed overnight. But then again, it was like that with me too. I couldn't help but wonder if Kana had gotten involved with him as well but I didn't know.

This wouldn't do me any good to worry but I couldn't help it. I was supposed to hate him, remember? But I didn't…I loved him. I loved moneybags, that idiot Seto Kaiba. I loved him and now, I didn't know my next step. Damnit it all, why was everything so confusing?

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: I'll try to update sooner. I can't make promises but I will try!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

A/N: Onto the next chapter! And if you thought the first chapter was slow people, don't. This is a sequel. The first chapter was meant to be attached onto the last chapter of Broken Darkness but it didn't turn out that way, now did it?

**Broken Darkness**

**Chapter 5**

**_Jou_**

****

School couldn't end quickly enough and I headed over to the hospital the moment I changed my shoes. I didn't know what was going to happen when I got there but I didn't want to know what would happen if I didn't go there.

**_…_**

**__**

When I arrived at the hospital I saw Yami and Yugi there, on their way in. How in the world had Yugi had beaten me to the hospital? Oh wait, he had to leave class early for a medical reason, at least, I think that's what he told the teacher.

"Yugi, what's up?" I asked, running up to them and placing my hands on my knees as soon as I caught up, slightly out of breath. Yugi smiled at me and held tightly onto Atemu's hand. It was sweet watching the two of them together. They looked so much alike and yet had completely different personalities.

"Oh hey Jou," Yugi said happily, "We're just going in to see the doctor about Atemu's pregnancy."

"How far along are you Yami?" I asked curiously.

"A little over a month," he stated proudly. "Although I don't know how a doctor in this city or any doctor for that matter will understand or comprehend me, a male, being pregnant, I just don't get it."  
"Do you know how you're going to give birth then later?" I asked and Yami's face turned pale, which was a little funny. It went from being the darkened Egyptian colored skin to something a little lighter, more like the color of sand. I don't know why it just seemed funny to me.

"Yugi explained to me this thing called a C-section which to him seemed like the only way I was going to give birth. Of course, once he really explained what it was I fainted to the floor and he won't describe it to me again," Yami said. "I hope Kana is going to give me another option rather than have me cut open." He shuddered and I watched Yugi give his hand an encouraging squeeze. "We don't exactly know how one of the doctors here, whoever ends up seeing me will take it."

"But this is the emergency room entrance," I pointed out. "Why?"

"This hospital is part of a doctor's office too; we're just cutting through," Yugi said, "Rather than go around because it looks like rain." I glanced out at the sky and noticed it did look like it was going to rain. "So where are you going Jou?"  
"Trying to find Kaiba," I replied. "I kinda promised him I'd see him in the hospital because he's having trouble with his sight."

"Oh, be sure to tell me all about it later, okay? Is Seto going to be okay?" Yugi asked and then looked at me oddly. "For that matter, are you going to be okay?"

"Why do you ask?" I questioned. "Do you think something is wrong with me?"

"It's just that you haven't gotten angry at Kaiba lately," Yugi said. "Just something I've noticed."

"I've um…" I didn't know how to respond. If I told him that I couldn't get angry anymore, Yami might think Kana had something to do with it, which she did. And I would probably be unable to hold back and tell everything about the dream, pissing Yami off and making Yugi worry to the point of ridiculousness. I wasn't about to do that to my best friend and his Yami…his soon to be husband. "There are other ways to get back at Kaiba than just getting angry all the time." For added affect. "Shizuka told me to kill him with kindness and wit…so that's why I'm trying to do."  
"Oh, well that was sound advice; it's good to know you're taking it," Yami said with a smile. "Even if it did take you a long time to start taking advice. Does Kaiba notice a change?"

"You could say that. I am going to visit him after all," I replied. "I mean he wouldn't let me near him generally unless he wanted another chance to piss me off, although now I think he's grown past that."

"So he broke it!" Yugi exclaimed happily and embraced Yami. He pulled away suddenly and looked at me. "Seto's bad habit was making you mad. If he's broken that habit then good things are sure to follow." I began to blush and I didn't know why. "Never mind me Jou, we better get going inside too, come on Atemu." I watched them head inside ahead of me.

"Hey, Yami," I began and the two turned around, Yami looking at me with a puzzled expression. "How far along are you now?"

"Around a month," Yami said with pride apparent in his voice as he ran a hand over his stomach. "I'm still having morning sickness though, but that's not the worst part."

"What is the worst part?" I asked curiously.

"Morning sickness doesn't just come in the morning," he said with a small moan. "But yeah, one month so far, eight more to go. I'm doing fine Jou, thanks for caring.

"Good," I replied and waved them off once more. He looked healthy enough. He didn't look like anything bad would happen in the future…but my dream was reason enough to believe something would. How would my price change what Kana said would happen? It had to be worth it and she would do it, it was her duty, right? I paid a price and the customer should always get what they paid for, right? At least…I hoped that was how it worked with supernatural things.

**_Kana_**

****

_ It was a little funny. Yûko-san hadn't come back to tell me to give Jou his anger back, even though I had promised her, (sort of), that I would have given it back the next night. Oh well, it seems she sees where I am going with this. And now the price was fully paid, the pharaoh would be just fine. I hoped I could say the same for Jou and Seto. I wondered how they would deal with their newfound weaknesses…Jou's inability to get angry and Seto's lack of sight. This would be an interesting year._

**_Jou_**

****

"There you are Jou," Mokuba said, running up to me as I headed into the hospital. "I've been waiting so I could take you to Seto's room."  
"How is he?" I asked as I followed Mokuba past people towards an elevator.

"We're still waiting on a few test results, some of which will only be here by tomorrow, but other than that, it seems really plain. Seto's blind by some unknown cause. Some nurses have been teaching him how to use his other senses better to make up for lack of sight and I've been talking with him about getting a seeing-eye dog too," Mokuba said. "He said he'd prefer you to lead him everywhere but I forced the issue saying you couldn't be with him everyday and besides, you hate him, don't you?"

"Why do you say that?" I asked curiously as we stepped into an elevator.

"I say it because Seto came home the other night crying. I asked him why and as he was sobbing on the couch he muttered 'he hates me' and I knew it was you," he explained, pushing a button for the fourth floor. "Do you hate him?"  
"I want to you know, I want to get mad at him and yell at him and hate him…but I can't. It's not worth it. He can't see anymore, I guess you could say that's Karma," I said with a sigh. "I don't hate him really though…only when he tried to hurt me. I hate it when he teases me and doesn't let up, how he acts like he's better than me…"  
"I know Jou, I understand. You may think I don't but I do," Mokuba said gently. "Come on, it's just down this hallway to get to his room." I looked out at the wall across the hallway from the elevator exit; I hadn't even felt the elevator stop. "Come on Jou!" I felt him grab onto me and drag me down the hall. "Seto's going to be really happy to see you, well, not exactly see you I mean, you know, but just to have you there will make him really happy." I found myself laughing at this. "What's so funny?"

"You're okay with me liking your brother?" I asked him and Mokuba paused in his step. I don't know why he stopped though, either it was the fact that I just admitted to liking him or the fact that he was or wasn't okay with the fact I did like Seto.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with that? I've known Seto's liked you for a long time now and to know that you like him as you've just admitted means I might get another brother, even if he is dating my real one. We never really had family you know, we only had each other from when we were little," Mokuba said.

"I know, it was all brought up when we were in that virtual world with that brat Noah," I said and Mokuba nodded.

"But if you are with Seto then I know that'll make him happy and we'll be a real family again!" Mokuba said excitedly. "Even if it isn't a normal family…but I know we'll be happy, right?"

"You're jumping to conclusions here Mokuba," I said. "Whoever said I was ready for that kind of thing, much less with Kaiba?"  
"But you are, aren't you?" Mokuba pressed. "I can tell, you're not getting mad at him for everything he's done to you in the past, you're actually considering the possibility aren't you?" I let out a heavy sigh.

"You really are getting ahead of yourself Mokuba," I said. "For one thing, I'm not getting angry because…because well I just can't." Crap, I had to cover it up. "I guess now that I see him at his most helpless, I can't help but pity him." Good cover stupid. "If you're taking that pity to mean I want to be with him I don't think your head is on right."

"You're lying," Mokuba said. "I can tell, you looked away and blushed. If that's what you want to keep telling yourself though, go right ahead, denial won't help in the end, although it could lead to an emotional outburst when you do admit what you know to be your true feelings."

"How do you know all this stuff? What did you read or watch that told you this foolishness?" I asked and he smiled at me. "What're you smiling about?"

"I read a lot, contrary to what you might think," Mokuba said and began walking again towards Seto's room. He whistled a little and I glared at him.

"Just what do you read?" I asked him and he looked at me over his shoulder.

"Various things," he said, "Hey, this is Seto's room." I looked inside and sure enough, Moneybags was awake lying on a hospital bed.

"Hey Seto," I said as I walked into the room. Seto looked around for the source of my voice from the pillows and sat up, scooting over and motioning for me he wanted me to sit close. "Can you see me?"

"No I can't. Come sit here Jou, please." His voice was soft, almost begging me to do it and I did so without argument. His hands felt for my arm and once they did they moved up until he was able to feel my face and he smiled. He looked nicer, much nicer when he smiled. "I'm glad you came."  
"I'm surprised you're not doing work right now as you wait for those tests to get back." Seto frowned at my comment and his hands fell down to my arm again, as if he was afraid I'd disappear.

"It's not like I can do much work in this condition," he said and lifted his hands in a helpless gesture. "I'm glad you came here Jou, I knew you wouldn't back out on a promise."

"I never have," I said. "How are you feeling?"

"Helpless," he whispered and buried his face in his hands. "All I see around me is darkness! It's haunting, I hear voices but I don't know where the come from. When the nurses had me walking around I was afraid I was going to injure myself. I didn't know what I'm going to do. I feel lost Jou." I took my hand and cautiously put it on his back. I had been facing him before but I shifted a little now so I was sitting parallel to him. "Are you going to leave me now? Jou, I'm so sorry. I hurt you…"

"Ah shut up," I said. "I'm not mad. I couldn't be mad now even if I wanted to. I'm just glad you're okay. Really glad…in fact…"

"In fact what?" Seto asked. I glanced over to the door and noticed Mokuba wasn't there. In fact, he wasn't anywhere near the room. I took a guess that he was talking to the doctor or something or just plain leaving us alone.

"I don't know Seto, I'm just glad it wasn't something worse I guess," I said.

"Any worse? How could it be worse than this? Jou, I can't run my company blind!" he exclaimed. "How am I going to walk to get my diploma at the graduation ceremony?" He raised his head in a hopeless gesture.

"That one is easy Seto, I'll help you," I said before I realized I had said it. He looked towards me, in my general direction and his hands moved to embrace one of mine. I blushed and was grateful he couldn't see me at all.

"You will Jou? Gods, what did I do to deserve that?" he asked. I turned so I was facing him. He seemed so changed in such a short amount of time. "Jou, I'm really sorry I don't know what I was saying." He seemed as if he was working himself into some sort of panic!

"Kaiba its okay," I said. "I'm not mad." Not that I could get mad at him to begin with.

"No, it's not okay," he whispered. Okay, now he was freaking me out. What was he getting at? "I hurt you Jou, I shouldn't have done that."

"Kaiba, sorry, I mean Seto, just tell me what the matter is!" I exclaimed and he began to cry. I think moneybags is having what we normal people call a mental breakdown. It couldn't be a midlife crisis, he was just barely 18!

"How could I have hurt you…how could I have hurt the person I love?"

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Oh yeah, I have cliff hangers to drive you nuts! You know the drill, read, review and feel free to rant how much you hate them. Just don't flame! And a note to readers, if you think this confession came a little quicker than in the other one, don't be surprised okay? I have a lot planned for this!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Onto the next chapter! Sorry for making you all wait!

**Broken Dragon**

**Chapter 6**

**_Jou_**

****

What the hell had Kaiba just said? Did he just say the word…nah, he couldn't have said it, and it wasn't like him. Did he seriously just say that word? No way, I can't…

"What did you just say?" I asked, wanting to make sure I heard it right.

"I love you." Damn, I guess I had.

"I don't believe this," I said as I stared at him. He turned to face where he thought my voice was coming from and I found myself standing up and backing away.

"Jou…" His voice trailed off and he laughed sadly. "I didn't want to say it like that. It wasn't how I was planning to say it. I wanted it to be more…romantic or something. I don't think you believe that though." I came forward again and sat down on the bed.

"Why?" I asked. "How can you if you tease me and harass me at every possible opportunity and make my life a living hell whenever you can?"

Kaiba didn't respond to me at first, he looked away and brought his hand up to his face. The silence between us was uncomfortable for me and I wished he would respond. "Katsuya, I…I was scared," he said. "There, I admit it. I was scared of rejection. I was scared how I'd be thought of if people found out I liked men, especially after I myself found out I liked you…and that turned into love for me. After seeing how you guys accepted Yugi and Yami like that, I thought maybe I had a chance…but old habits are hard to break and I didn't know what I was going to do. Now…now I don't have my sight anymore, I'm just weak and helpless and I'm going to have to depend on people more so than ever before. Katsuya…" His voice trailed off and silence fell between us again.

**_Yugi_**

****

Atemu and I were waiting on baited breath for the test results to come back to us about the children. Atemu was more worried than I was I and he hadn't let go of my hand since he'd been forced to sit on the table. Squeezing his hand gently as we watched the doctor come back in he smiled faintly at me and we waited for the doctor to speak.

"Well, your results came back positive," the doctor said. "I still don't know how a male could become pregnant but I guess I'm going to have to accept it. Your results are very positive and showing high enough levels so it's quite possible Mr. Atemu you're carrying twins."

"Are they healthy?" I asked him. The doctor wasn't a bad guy, he actually accepted us as homosexuals quicker than I thought he would have, he didn't seem to mind. At the moment though, I just wanted to make sure nothing was going wrong.

"Extremely," he said. "You won't be able to see a fetus for some time from either of them but they are developing on the nine month schedule from what I can tell. I can prescribe some nutritional supplements I want you, Mr. Atemu to take along and then as the birth nears I will have another supplement that you should take for about a month before the children are born." The doctor handed Atemu a script which he took and handed it to me, and I slipped it in my pocket. Atemu still had a lot to learn about this world, including the world of drugs…not the bad kind, the kind like nutritional supplements and pain killers, antibiotics and the like, those kinds of drugs. Come to think of it, I didn't know all there was to know about that sort of thing either…maybe I should start studying.

"Thank you," Atemu and I said in unison. It was also pleasant to know he didn't question our similar looks. I think he figured it was better not to ask. I wouldn't know how to begin to explain it, so I was glad he didn't ask. He let us leave so I helped Atemu down and we headed out the door and out of the hospital to head home.

"Aibou, think about it…twins…" he trailed. "I don't believe it myself really but…a family. I never had one in Egypt and now I have more than I ever dreamed of…"

"I've never had a family either Atemu," I said with a raised eyebrow. "It's new to the both of us."

"Yeah, but this is the first lifetime you're living. I'm on my second," he said sadly and his head drooped.

"Don't be so down Atemu," I said. "Technically you could count this as your first lifetime because you never did finish in Egypt…"

"Yeah, but technically I did die and this is a new body. Even Kana can't give me my old body; it'd be like a mummy. Wait…did she give me my old body, just restored it to how it used to be?" Atemu made a face and looked at his body, pinching the inches of skin. "Did this used to be old…rotting skin…" Great, he was thinking about things he really shouldn't be concerned with.

"Atemu snap out of it," I said. "Fine, let's just say you're in your second life, how's that?"

He looked relieved. "That's better." He placed his hand on his stomach. "Twins…I wonder if it'll be a boy and a girl or a girl and a girl or a boy and a boy?"

"We know one will be a girl, remember? One of the stipulations was to name one of the kids Kana…" I let my voice trail off and Atemu sighed.

"It is a pretty name and all but I'd prefer a different name. The price I pay for coming back to life," he growled.

"Think of it this way, we get to name the other one whatever we want. If it's another girl, you can pick it." I smiled at him and he frowned. "What?"

"So if it's a boy you pick the name?" Atemu asked.

"No, not like that at all Atemu, never mind," I said. "We'll both pick the name, how's that?"

He didn't respond for a moment just walked a little ways ahead of me and paused in his step. "You know Yugi, I think you're handling this better than I am…but then again, you're not pregnant…"

"What are you talking about love?" I asked, walking up to his side. He grabbed onto me and pulled me into his embrace. I felt slightly embarrassed this being in the middle of the street and all but it was okay. He had become increasingly moody lately and I just had to take it as it came. Maybe I was handling it better, but I would handle it most likely just like Yami was handling it right now, panicking and not understanding anything. I really didn't either though, come to think of it.

"You don't have to go through what I'm going through," he said. "I'd almost say you're lucky."

I gasped. "How can you say that Atemu? You're doing what men for centuries have never been able to do! I love you now more than ever simply because you're willing to do this! I would love to be in your situation." In some ways I would, in some ways I wouldn't.

"Kana could still do that you know," Atemu said with a faint smile. "Then we'd both be pregnant and panicky." I smiled at that as well. "Yugi, you're going to have to keep me sane throughout the pregnancy and even afterwards, like if I have to actually nurse and stuff. Be my sanity love, will you?"

"Aren't I already?" I asked and slipped my hand into his. "Come on, let's go home. We don't want to miss dinner and you're eating for three now." His laughter followed and I smiled again. We'd be a wonderful family.

**_Jou_**

****

"Does this make us a couple now?" I asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between us.

"Say what?" Kaiba asked and I shifted on the bed so I was directly facing where he was sitting up, so I was looking at his front, kinda.

"You admitting you love me, does this make us a couple?" I asked.

"But you didn't say anything about how you feel about me!" Kaiba said. "How the hell do you think that my admittance alone would make us a couple? I'd love that of course but it isn't a one way thing." I smiled and stuck out my tongue, feeling childish but loads better now that I knew. He couldn't see what I was doing anyways, not like it mattered. Well, he couldn't see, but he could feel. I might as well show him how I felt rather than admit it. I won't tell him until we've at least had a date. I scooted closer to him and cupped his face. "What are you doing Jou?"  
"Showing you how I feel." I whispered these words as I captured Seto's lips in a small kiss, nothing to big, nothing to grand…yet. I made sure he felt the small fire I was pouring into it before breaking away and smiling. "That makes us a couple then. I gotta get going now, but if you want to go out sometime, I guess after graduation would be best, you should know my number…or at least where I live…" I let his face go and stood up. He looked in my general direction, his blind eyes widened in disbelief. "Say moneybags, I'll still help you up to that podium, unless of course the principal says no or something like that. Walking down that graduation carpet really that big of a deal to you?"

"Yes," he said and I nodded, knowing once again he couldn't see me. "It's a big deal to me too Seto, don't get me wrong on that. Anyways, I'll see you later." I left without saying another word although I made plenty of noise as I opened the door to tell him I was going. "Goodbye." His voice followed me out into the hallway and I bumped into a small figure who had been just outside the door.

"OW!" he exclaimed and I looked down to see no one other than Mokuba.

"You were listening in?" I asked, narrowing an eyebrow at Mokuba's now beaming face.

"Don't worry about a think Jou, you're first date together'll be super romantic, no matter how much Seto's worried about being blind. The company can take care of itself for a while as Seto adjusts, so don't worry about that either. I can run it too a little you know if I have to," Mokuba said. "It's not like I'm completely oblivious to anything my brother does."

"What's this about a date?" I asked. "You little runt, you were planning on that!"

"Yep, and now that the plan for that is done, my date plans can be arranged. Don't you worry about a thing!" He seemed a little to happy on that subject of getting Seto and I together. I sighed…if I was with Seto that made Mokuba my brother or something then, right? Argh, I've never been in a relationship before, what the hell was I going to do?

**_Yugi_**

****

I went to the fridge to get an icepack. Atemu just had a bout of morning sickness this late at night and had bruised my arm as he had held it while…upchucking. It hadn't been a pretty thing to hear, I closed my eyes the moment he began to…use the toilet. He said he wanted me there for support but I think he just wanted to hurt something that was made of flesh and since Grandpa was already in bed I was the only other soft thing around that he could grab. As if he almost didn't damage the porcelain the way he grabbed onto it with his other hand. As if he didn't damage the sink afterward as he was rinsing his mouth out. As if he didn't damage his pillow as he was trying to get it to be more comfortable when we tried to get to bed again. I put the icepack on my arm and sat down in a kitchen chair with a sigh. Atemu really had it rough. All I could do was take this abuse. I smiled though because even though it hurt, he didn't mean it. He was just getting used to it all. First he had to get used to life here and then he had to deal with a pregnancy. That was rough. It was worth it though. He was carrying our children and we were able to be together. That was something I truly believed to be a miracle. We belonged together, as Jou put it. It put a smile on my face, we had eternity to be together and our life together had only just begun.

Then I let out another sigh as I remembered all the planning Anzu was doing for our wedding ceremony after graduation. I shuddered as I thought of everything that could happen.

**_Atemu_**

****

Yugi's not in the bed right now, I think it's because I hurt him as I was giving a 'Technicolor yawn' as Jou and Honda always seem to put it. They have a thousand words and word combinations to describe, puking, barfing and throwing up. I have personally experienced all of them. Tangoing with the toilet, Technicolor yawn, tossing your cookies, tossing your salad, melted ice cream, bad milk, stomach explosion, stomach eruption, things tasting better the second time around, river of bile, worse than the movies, bad stomach day, loosing your lunch, breakfast or dinner, no desert please, I just had second helpings, what doesn't come out the other end comes up once again, oh Ra, I am so fricken tired.

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Yes, I have heard all those terms used and will most likely add more. Anyone got any suggestions and I'll be sure to mention them. Poor Atemu…he's really got it bad, especially with Honda and Jou describing in such descriptive terms what he hates doing right about now.**

**So, was it any good for the sixth chapter folks? Sorry for the wait, I didn't mean to! **_CRIES._** Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**

**And if this seems more rushed than the first story, don't worry, there's more here than just 'hooking up'. I still have a lot I'm planning, or at least hoping to do. Whee! I'll see you all next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

**A/N: What's up?**

**Broken Dragon**

**Chapter 7**

**_Jou_**

****

Woo hoo! I'm making it to graduation and I'm getting my diploma! …that and um…I'm dating…Kaiba…kinda. Not just yet, he said wait until after graduation and all that but I still think we count as a couple though, right? Not that we've really done much since the hospital. Actually, it's pretty much like nothing's changed, except Kaiba isn't saying anything harsh anymore, in fact, he's really trying hard to say something nice every now and then. We're working out how I'm going to be helping him to get his diploma on the stage and I think we almost have it. Being blind now, he has a seeing-eye dog and blind stick to help him not bump into things. He's taking it pretty well to my eyes, although Mokuba called me just yesterday saying Kaiba was crying himself to sleep most of the nights during the week. His company isn't doing so badly either. Mokuba's a worthy 'opponent' for the company's corporate big bodies and he's handling everything quite well. I kinda did wish I could go to Seto and hold him like some mom and tell him everything's going to be all right, but I don't want him to punch me and Mokuba told me as I left the hospital to let Seto get used to his lack of sight on his own.

I understood that but I still wished I could help more rather than just with helping himself get his diploma and all. Adjusting to something like that is worse than me loosing my anger. He was so independent to begin with and now, being forced to depend on others is an adjustment. It's funny, how not being able to get angry at the jerk has opened my eyes to a lot of things I never thought I'd understand before.

"Jou, are you all right?" I turned around to see Yugi staring at me. "You look so spaced out right now."

"Eh, I'm fine," I said. "I just wish I could date Seto sooner, but NO, we're waiting…"

"I think it's a good thing," he said, looking at me with his big eyes. "It means you two have a lot of self control."

"Like you and Yami?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um…not really. He didn't have any memory at the time so it didn't seem right but once he got it all back I kinda think our self control went out the window," he replied with a blush. "We have a lack of it these days, but we'll need to get it back because soon when Atemu gets to the third trimester we won't be able to without a risk of loosing the children, something neither of us wants."

"I think I get it," I replied with a laugh. "I hope I don't get pregnant…for that matter, I hope Seto never gets pregnant."  
"A pregnant CEO? Aw come on Jou, no one would dare mess with a pregnant moody CEO," Yugi said, laughter in his eyes. I chuckled.

"I suppose that's true," I said and put my head down on my desk.

"What's true Katsuya?" a voice said and I practically jumped out of my seat.

"Seto?" I asked, "Geeze, I didn't well…"

"I got to school later than I anticipated. I'm still having a little trouble getting to the classroom but other than that I'm doing well," he said. "Mokuba is still looking to find me a seeing-eye dog but I keep telling him the only puppy I care about is the one I'm going to be dating."

"Aw, it seems his teasing name for you is now his pet name for you," Yugi joked before running out of hitting distance. I glared at him, preparing to bite back since I couldn't get mad at him anymore for comments like that (not that I could get mad at anyone anymore for that matter). "What, it is adorable!"

"I can't wait to ask Yami what he calls you in the bedroom." Yugi went pale. "I bet it's something like 'My Egyptian God' or better yet 'My Egyptian Goddess'." Yugi glared at me. "Nah, don't tell me it's 'Pharaoh!' or 'My Queen!'" Yugi stormed over to me and I stole a glance at Seto who was looking at me with amusement. "Don't smile." Seto's smile faded. "I got a few nicknames for you as well." He blushed. I opened my mouth to name a few of them when Yugi began to talk.  
"If you have to know…" Yugi began and I turned to face him once more. "It's his MOL."

"Huh?" Seto and I asked in unison.

"Magician of Light…although when in the throws of passion he says other things as well, but mostly in Egyptian. I'm just beginning to learn it so I don't get what he's saying…but it always makes me…" He smiled at our grossed out expressions. "He's my Dark Magician and loveable Kuribo…although I say other things as well…" His smile grew wider. "What? You two wanted to know."

"Too much information dude," I said. "Hey, where are Honda and Anzu?"

"Anzu was in the library and I think Honda's in the gym right now," Yugi said.

"Oh," I replied. "I hope they aren't late for class."  
"So Katsuya, what pet names do you think you'll be able to call me?" Seto asked and I turned around to face him, shifting so I sat more comfortably in the desk chair and grinned at him, even though he couldn't see it. "Tell me, I'm very curious."  
"Dragon," I began, "I'm calling you my Dragon. My Blue Eyes Dragon…my…let's see, darling, honey…you know, all those typical pet names as well."

"Don't you dare," he hissed and I glanced at Yugi who was giggling fiercely. "Dragon is all good and fine but the moment you start calling me darling…"

"It slips out of everyone's mouth sooner or later," Yugi said.

"He isn't calling me that," Seto muttered, burying his head in his hands. "He isn't calling me that. That would be like…a bad dream…a nightmare…"

"How about I call you dearest," I said, continuing to torment him. "Or my lovely little dragon egg…"

"A nightmare, a horrible nightmare…" Seto muttered. "I fell in love and this is the price I pay…"

"Hey guys," a soft voice chimed in and I looked up to see Anzu standing in front of my desk. "I just finished paying off library fines and the like. I'm all set for graduation!"

"Does that mean Honda is making something up in Gym?" I asked. "If he is, I sure didn't know about it. He would have told me…"

"I think he's just working out or something," Anzu said. "I think he's still trying to impress your sister."

"Urgh…" I said and banged my head against a table. "Anything but that. I wish he would just give up."

"I agree, especially because it seems she's more interested in Otogi," Seto said and I raised my head to glare at him. I wanted to get angry…this was my baby sister he was talking about!

"I'm just glad it's not you she interested in," I replied smugly.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"I wouldn't let her without going through me first," I said with all the male pride one man could have.

"How much are you looking forward the first date?" Anzu asked.

"How did you find out?" Seto and I asked.

"Mokuba, he told me he was terrible at keeping this kind of sweet secret…" she trailed.

"Shouldn't you be in New York by now?" I asked bitterly.

"I'm leaving once Yami gives birth. This is something I wouldn't want to miss for the world!" she said with a giggle.

"That and you're planning out the entire wedding ceremony," I pointed out. "Are you going to start planning one for me and Seto too?"

"CAN I?" she asked, her eye wild with excitement. "I know, why not make it a double wedding!"

"Anzu, we haven't even dated yet," I said with a sigh. "I don't think we can have a double wedding until Seto and I have had some real dates and sorted out all our feelings…"

"You know what…I'll plan it for two just in case," Anzu said with an evil grin. "I have this weird feeling you two will want to get married anyways."

"You make such bold assumptions," Seto said. "If we ever did get married, if this whole relationship works out, of which I hope it does, Jou will most likely wear the wedding dress."

"I ain't wearing any dress unless I get to see you in a tutu!" I said boldly.

"You can on the wedding night…" Seto grinned evilly.

"Aren't we kinky?" I shot back and Seto frowned. "What? I never said it was a bad thing…but why do I have to wear the dress?"  
"No one has to wear a dress you know," Anzu said with a frown but we ignored her.

"Easier access," Seto whispered to me, although I'm sure at least Anzu heard it was well. I blushed deeply and decided to fiddle with my chair for a moment.

"You know, I really didn't want to know that," Anzu said. "I'm going to my seat."

"Talk to you later Anzu," Yugi said. "Hey, here comes Honda!"

"Hey you guys, I hope you weren't having too much fun without me," Honda said, pulling up a chair and sitting at my desk with me.

"You just missed one of the dirtiest comments to come out of Kaiba's mouth," Anzu said and walked back to her seat. "And I don't want to hear it again!"

"So, what did Kaiba say?" Honda asked, glaring at Seto. "Did he insult you again?"  
"Rather the opposite Honda," Yugi said with a grin. "Didn't Mokuba call and tell you what was going on? Apparently he called Anzu about it…"

"I thought it was a prank call! Seriously then Jou, you're going out with Kaiba?"

"Yes Honda, I am. We just haven't been on a date yet, we're waiting until after graduation," I said. "And I don't want to hear any crap about how it shouldn't…"

"You two deserve each other. You fight like a married couple already," he said, interrupting me. "I'm fine with it but Kaiba…" Kaiba looked in the direction of Honda's voice. "You hurt my buddy here and I'm going to come after you."

"Honda…" I growled and he smiled at me.

"So anyways, tell me what Kaiba said…"

**_Yugi_**

****

I arrived home that night only to have pair of dark arms wrap around me and feather light kisses were pressed to my neck. I let out a giggle and pulled away to look at Atemu.

"How is the great pregnant pharaoh?" I asked and he kissed me soundly. Breaking away I raised an eyebrow. "Someone had a good day."  
"Yugi…take me to bed now…" he whispered in my ear. "Come on, don't make me force the issue…I want it now!"

"Hey, can I talk about my day first? Anzu said a few interesting things I think you want to hear." He looked at me and put on his best pouting face. "I'm serious; it's about Seto and Jou."

"Spill it and then let's go to bed…" he whispered into my ear. "How interesting is it?"  
"Anzu was just talking about how our wedding should be a double wedding to include Jou and Seto," I said with a smile as Atemu's jaw dropped. "Yeah, I know. But Jou turned it down and Anzu said she was going to plan for a double wedding anyways."

"She would," Atemu said with a giggle. "Is that all?"  
"All important news is out of the way for the moment…but could we make this quick? I still have homework to do."

"You graduate in just a little bit and you still have homework?" Atemu chuckled and picked me up into his arms. I was amazed at how strong he still was, even if he was pregnant. "I'll make it slow just because."  
"ATEMU!" I protested in vain and he grinned at me. "I mean it…either that or wait until I'm done…"

"I'll do it by myself then if you make me wait," he said as he carted me up the stairs and towards our bedroom. "And all you can do is watch out of the corner of your eye and wish you were the one forcing me to make all those loveable noises you know I make…" I let out a groan as he spoke those words and he deposited me on the bed.

"I love your hormones," I whispered.

"Ah, I know you do Yugi…" he whispered back erotically and growled in my ear. "Take me to bed or loose me forever."

"I'll take you Atemu…my dark pharaoh…"

"My light prince…"

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Yay! I finally updated. I hope people aren't mad at me for taking so long. I'll do my best to update more often but at college it might just be a little more difficult. I'll try my best though. I will finish this even though it may take a while, of that I promise you! Now review people, just don't flame…although you can yell at me for taking so long to update. (But that's all I'll allow…)**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Onto the next chapter! I'm not describing much of the graduation because it's such a minor plot point and I want to start getting onto the good stuff. Sorry it took so long to update now! I'm in college but I promise I will keep updating my stuff!

**Broken Dragon**

**Chapter 8**

**_Jou_**

****

Graduation day is finally here. My sister, Shizuka is here but no one from my family other then her came. I'm glad for that though, she's the only one I really want to be here. We have it all worked out how it'll happen. I mean, how I'll be helping Seto and all. We're sitting next to each other, so basically he'll get his first and I'll be helping him up to the stage while then I'll get back in line behind whoever is next and get it then. The teacher's changed the list a bit so that it'll work out. I'm still getting my diploma, no doubts there. It's weird now too, because everyone is able to see Yami as a little more pregnant. He hasn't entered his second trimester but he's gained a little weight and glows more than ever. I feel sorry for Yugi though…the few bruises I've seen on him are quite disturbing in the fact I never pegged Yami for being a little abusive…but then again Yugi had told us that was to be expected. A guy wouldn't know how to handle mood swings. I hope that jerk Kana doesn't do that to me and Seto. I mean, I've already paid a price so that Yami could have the baby safely. I can't get angry anymore.

"Jounounchi Katsuya, get your robes on!" a voice called to me and I noticed a teacher glaring at me. I pulled on the graduation robes over my nice clothes and buttoned and zippered them up.

"Almost ready Jou?" Yugi asked me excitedly. His robes looked a little big on him but I wasn't about to say anything.

"Sure am. Any sign of Kaiba yet?" I asked, glancing around the auditorium. We were getting ready in the auditorium and having the actual ceremony in the gym. That was mostly due to the fact the gym had the most room in it for all the parents and people coming to see the graduation.

"I think I saw him in the bathroom," Yugi said and put a finger on his chin. "Then again, maybe not. Honda was in there a moment ago cursing up a storm about the stupid graduation robes…"

"Thanks, I'll go take a look. Even if I can't see Kaiba, I could at least try to calm Honda down. I don't want any trouble today…" I trailed off and glanced around the room again.

"That's right, after graduation you and Seto will be going on a date," Yugi said with a giggle. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"Don't forget your wedding too," I said. "Has Anzu finished planning out things for that yet?"

"No, I don't think so. She's been talking about it a lot lately and how she still wants it to be a double wedding." Yugi smiled at my widened eyes. "Well, who knows what'll happen in a few months. Maybe you guys will be ready."

"We still have a lot to get past though too," I said.

"So did Atemu and me. Well, for one thing, the fact of his memory being gone and for another, well, now this pregnancy, although it's only a few things of many. It's just something we're being tested on, I think," Yugi said. "It's not like Kana could make it any worse. It's not worse, I mean, I mean, like its great and all but it's just so new and weird…"

I bit my lip until it bled and kept myself from telling Yugi what a bitch Kana really was. It wouldn't do him any good to worry like that. He had enough on his mind. Being a father at eighteen was enough to make anyone just a little afraid and nervous. I sighed and gave my agreeing nod to his comment before heading out and towards the bathrooms nearby. I slipped inside and say Honda was no where in sight, but a certain Kaiba was fixing his robes and struggling slightly with the zipper.

"Need a little help there Kaiba?" I asked and approached him. He looked startled for a moment before realizing it was me and allowing me to help. "It looks good now."

"I never did like these much," he said with a smirk. Of course, he wouldn't say thank you willingly now would he? I smiled back at him, I couldn't get angry at him for the comments and I wasn't about to allow myself to start crying over it either. It wasn't something worth crying over for that matter.

"Hey Kaiba, looking forward to our date?" I asked smugly. He looked in my general direction. "What? I can ask about it, can't I?"

He smirked again. "You can but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you anything."

"Well, you had better get ready. We'll be going into the gym soon," I said and headed towards the door once again. I felt a hand grab my wrist and before I knew it I was pinned to the wall. "What the hell Kaiba?"

"I said I wouldn't tell you anything, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't show you anything…" His voice tinged with anticipation and before I could protest he had pressed his lips gently against mine. It only lasted a moment though, no time to react, no time to try and get a deeper kiss, just a moment before he pulled away. "You taste good."  
I licked my lips. "You're a cruel tease." I ruffled his hair a little. "Not that I mind." He glared at me. "Well, it's true. When the date comes I'll be sure to pay you back ten times more than what you did to me."

"It was just one quick kiss," Kaiba replied with a grin. "So I'm going to assume there's a lot in store for me then?" He chuckled a little. "Very well puppy, my puppy." He emphasized those words. "I look forward to it."

"We better graduate first though," I said. "Need any help getting out of the bathroom?"

"I got in just fine didn't I?" he asked with a hint of upset in his voice.

"Right, sorry. I was just asking you know," I replied and walked out of the room before he could respond. I shook my head sadly; this day could either end up great or not. I hoped that it would be okay…

**_Kaiba_**

****

I heard Jou leave and the door shut quietly behind him. I hadn't meant to snap at him, I really hadn't. Of course, other things were on my mind right now that made me feel just a little bit…dirty. I was blind, right, so I wouldn't be able to see anything that Jou and I were doing once we got to the point of making love and all. That made it frightening for me because I think I'd have to let Jou have control, which was something I never had done before, let another have much control, well, more like any control over me before. Then again, it could end up being the most erotic and mind numbing night of my life…and that made it a little bit uncomfortable for me right now wearing my kind of pants…

**_Jou_**

****

I gulped as I walked up with Seto. It was almost time for him to receive his diploma and then for me to receive mine. Mind bending really when you thought about it. I couldn't believe it. I saw Shizuka in the stands cheering me on as I walked forward. It was thrilling, even if I wasn't up just yet…

**_…_**

**__**

My turn, finally. The nerves were almost killing me. Up the steps, one by one. I could hear my friends cheering me on as I went up. Put my feet forward, I have to keep walking. I have to get to where I need to go. My hand goes up and a plaque like thing is placed in my hand. I shake with my other hand and then start down the stage, my dumb stupid big grin plastered on my face. I walk down, shake someone else's hands and then go to my seat. Kaiba nudges me and I look over at him to see him smiling. Everyone is smiling and happy. I turned deep red as Kaiba whispers something dirty into my ear.

"Trying…trying to spoil the moment Kaiba?" I asked nervously as we sat down when the last of our row came back.

"I don't know what you mean," he said. Smug bastard.

"Dirty old man," I said with a smile, just to see how he would react.

"I'm not old." That was all he said before hushing me with a finger to my lips. "Don't talk anymore Jou. Pay attention, this is the last time we really have to see this school…" I shut my mouth and stared forward. Yep, I'd be paying him back ten times over. I wasn't angry…I was scheming.

**_Yami_**

****

Watching my Aibou graduate was strangely gratifying. I never had a ceremony like this before in all my years so this was a new experience. It was almost like a 'coming of age' ceremony. He was now really an adult. I watched him run over to me when it was all done and I kissed him softly but soundly and felt his joy intertwine with my own.

"Well done Yugi," I whispered as I embraced him. He embraced me back gently and I felt him smile into my chest. "The kids are proud of you as well."

"Can you really tell that?" he asked. "Are they really speaking to you or are you just joshing me?"

"I can tell," I replied proudly. "I mean, they are like you after all, it isn't hard to figure out what they're trying to say."

"What are you implying by that? It is so hard to figure out me!" Yugi defended.

"No it isn't. I can read you like a book Aibou," I whispered into his ear. "I wonder…"

"No, no, no! No dirty thoughts or provocations right now! Come on, there're cookies and cake in the cafeteria. Come on, let's go eat something." He grabbed my hand and dragged me with him.

"I don't know Aibou," I said, protesting a little. "I don't know if my stomach can handle anything…"

"It's chocolate cake."

"Where's the line?"

**_Jou_**

****

Pictures, pictures and more pictures. I can't believe how many pictures Anzu and Shizuka wanted to take! It was insanity! I just managed to duck inside the boys' room so I could get out of my uncomfortable robes at least.

"I'm so glad to have this over and done with!" I exclaimed joyfully as I brought the robe up and over my head. I folded it a little and stuffed it in my bag, which I had grabbed from my locker earlier. The graduation robe was mine, so I'd probably end up hanging it up in my closet and forgetting about it, but oh well.

"Are you really?" a voice asked and I turned to see Kaiba walking into the room with his stick, clearly intent on the same thing as he pulled his own robe over his head and tucked it messily into his briefcase.

"And here I thought the great Kaiba would fold something like that up," I said smugly and he grinned at me.

"I don't always like being neat and nice all the time mutt," he said and shut his briefcase with a soft slam. "Do you want any information on the date now?" He stood up and felt his way to the sink, the briefcase forgotten on the floor for the moment. He splashed some water on his face and looked at me, or rather looked in my general direction.

"You have some information for me?" I asked him and he chuckled. "Well Kaiba, if you do spit it out then! Stupid dragon."

"Stupid mutt," he replied. "Mokuba's planning this out, remember? He hasn't told me a thing about it." I let out a snort of disbelief and he approached me and once more pinned me against the wall. "Of course, we could always go off on our own and not wait for my brother to plan whatever it is he's planning."

"Nah, I can wait to see it. I want to see what he'll do to surprise even you!" I exclaimed with a laugh and before I said anything further he put a finger to my mouth.

"I'm going to kiss you again pup," he said with a smirk. "This time it'll be a little more teasing than the one before…"

"Thanks for the war…" I was silenced by his lips pressing against mine. He was being gentle, I'll give him that, but I think he was also telling me it would be just a little rougher, maybe a lot rougher in the future. Either way, I was engulfed by him. He overwhelmed me and I wanted it. He was my dragon, my dragon and no one else's. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I brought my tongue out which he let into his mouth slightly, letting me taste him. I let out a moan as my hands fisted into his hair and drew him down deeper into this kiss. I wanted him, I really wanted him. I wanted this arrogant stubborn jerk. He let out a moan and forced my tongue back into my mouth while his came out to taste me once again.

I don't remember being kissed this well before ever!

"Um…I'm sorry to interrupt guys, but I don't think you should turn into exhibitionists just yet," a soft voice said and our kiss broke leaving us breathless and frustrated. We looked to see Yugi standing nearby, his blush red and his eyes wide. "I mean, just like…we better get going. Atemu just walked in on you guys and then came out to tell me to either break it up or we're joining in…" He looked down at the tiles. "His idea, not mine…"

"Don't mess with a pregnant pharaoh," Seto said with a sigh. "We should get going anyways. It was a shame that it ended so suddenly, although I think it's for the best. That doesn't count as an official first time as a couple kiss though. I'm just out of practice."

"It was pretty damn good in my opinion," I said and licked my lips, watching Seto make his way to his briefcase, picking it and his discarded walking stick back up. "But you're right; we should wait until the date for the real fun to begin." I smirked at the way his body trembled from the way I said 'real fun.'

"You know what, both of you knock it off," Yugi said chidingly. "Have you no shame?"

"This coming from the guy who…" I trailed off, ready to go into a few stories that I knew of. Times when Yugi and Atemu both…in their short time together so far didn't exactly have decency as a vocabulary word.

"Point taken," Yugi replied.

"Let's go," Seto said and headed towards the door. "You can tell me those stories about what Yugi and the pharaoh have done on the way to the party."

"Please don't Jou," Yugi protested with a blush.

"I'll tell you a few of my own in a few months, how about that?" I asked with a grin and noted Seto's deep blush at the thought of it.

"Sounds like a plan."

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: That chapter sucked, I know it. I'm sorry for not updating in a while; getting adjusted to college has been kind of hard. Actually, it's getting better so I should be updating something; I don't know what, every so often a little more often now. I promise the next chapters will be better! Read and Review everyone, just don't flame!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue.

A/N: Next chapter everyone! Glad to see some stuck with me! I'm really sorry this has come so fricken late. College and clubs and who knows what has been following me. So yeah, please don't hate me for taking such a fricken long time.

**Warning: Possible SEX (If there is, there will be a cutoff for FFN people…sorry.)**

**Broken Dragon**

**Chapter 9**

**_Jou_**

****

Date…date. Tonight was my first 'date' with Seto and I still didn't know what the hell it was going to be. I don't think Seto knew either, because Mokuba was the one setting it up. I was eager for it though as well, because knowing I didn't know what it was made it seem so mysterious and made me just a little bit too hyper, not that anyone minded…much.

"Jou, calm down!" Yugi exclaimed as my foot nervously twitched as I sat on the couch.

"I can't!" I exclaimed. "I don't want to!" I tugged at the collar of my shirt uncomfortably. Why the hell did I have to wear something nice? Weren't my school clothes nice enough?

"Urgh…why did Mokuba have to make the first part here?" Yami asked, pulling Yugi into his arms. Yami looked pregnant now, very pregnant. I think he was in the second trimester…but I wasn't sure. All I knew was he was getting big.

"I don't know what Mokuba's planning Atemu," Yugi said with a laugh, "But let me up, will you? I don't want to squish the children."

"Then let me sit on your lap," Yami purred and I leaned back against the couch and covered my ears. They were starting to talk dirty and I was still in the room!

"Geeze you two, horny enough?" I asked. Yugi giggled just as I heard the doorbell ring.

"Atemu let me up I better go get that!" Yugi said as he squirmed in Yami's embrace. With a sigh Yami let him up and he dashed towards the door, his footsteps fading down the stairs. "It's probably SETO!"

My ears perked up. "Seriously?"

"You two deserve each other," Yami said and I turned towards him. "You really do. Neither of you have the best pasts, neither of you really know much of anything. As much as Seto tries to hide it, he still knows nothing about romance or anything of that sort."

"Well, neither did you or Yugi," I pointed out and he smiled. 'What? It's true."

"So we learned. Of course, our love was created over a longer amount of time than what you two are starting out with. We didn't start out with mutual dislike. We started out with mutual friendship. Seto hated you and you hated him. You two will have problems to work through," Yami said.

I sighed. "Yeah, that's the problem with relationships. It is a lot of work. I know that from just watching you two. I pity Yugi sometimes…"

"Why's that?"  
"You're the pregnant one but he's the one that keeps getting beat up when you're moody," I said and he let out a nervous laugh and put a hand protectively on his stomach.

"I'm working on that, heh," he said.

"I'm here!" a voice called out and I looked up to see Seto leaning over the couch. I smirked; he didn't know where I was, did he? "Yugi, is Jou here yet?"

"He's sitting on the couch you're leaning over," Yugi said blandly.

"Oh," Seto said and he felt his way around the couch with a little help from Yugi before landing on one of the seats just a few inches away from me. "Well, aren't you going to say something?" I watched him set his cane down on the floor next to the couch. "Come on Jou, Yugi says you're there." I eyed his suit slightly. I think Mokuba had a hand in picking out his clothes, I don't think he could have gotten everything to match otherwise. Example? Well, his socks at graduation were two different colors, his left had been green and his right had been purple. I didn't tease him about that at least until we were at the party.

"All right, all right," I said with a grin, scooting over. "I'm here you dolt."  
"I'm going to assume Mokuba hasn't told you anything either, right?" he asked.

"He hasn't even told Yugi or Yami anything," I said and watched his hand shoot out to feel my face. I watched a string of relief move across his own as he felt that it was really me. "I'm here, I'm here."

"I know, I just had to make sure in my own way," he said. Damnit, this guy really does love me, doesn't he? And me? I like him enough…but is it love? "Still there?"  
"Yeah, I'm just thinking." His blind eyes met mine for a moment and I found myself drawn in by them.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked dryly.

"Gimme a penny and I'll give you my thoughts," I said humorously.

"When is Mokuba going to get here?" Yugi asked with a sigh. He sat down in a chair and Yami got up and went to sit down on him. Yugi let out an 'oof' as Yami sat down on him but he wrapped his arms around Yami's waist as best he could. "You're getting a little heavy there Yami."

"So Hikari?" Yami challenged. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Have the kids sooner," Yugi joked, and he moved a hand up and rested it on Yami's stomach. "You're still beautiful love."

"Hmm…thanks," Yami whispered back. I had turned my head to watch the scene so when Seto let out an annoyed sigh my attention was drawn back to him.

"When IS Mokuba going to get here?" Seto asked. "I wish I knew what the brat was planning."

"He gets it from you," I pointed out and he shrugged arrogantly.

"What can I say?" he asked with a laugh. "I teach well." He paused for a moment. "Maybe a little too well."

I laughed. "Yep, maybe a little too well." We all jumped though because the phone began to ring.

"Wait, that's not our phone," Yugi said. I watched Seto turn fifteen shades of red as the tune 'It's a small world' filled the room as a ring tone. Seto reached into his pocket and handed it to me.

"It's mine," he said and looked away. "You answer it. Does it say who it is?"

"Nah," I said. "It says Payphone."

"Answer it before that tune drives Atemu to suicide!" Yugi said with a laugh, watching Yami put his hands on his ears, whispering 'make it go away…'

I flipped open the phone and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"This is Seto Kaiba's phone, isn't it?" a voice asked, sending a chill down my spine. "You don't sound like Seto…" Oh, this must be part two.

"Mokuba, cut out whatever voice changer you're using," I said dryly.

"How'd you know?" the voice still didn't change.

"Take off the voice changer." I heard a beeping noise.

"That better? You sure know how to spoil my fun," Mokuba said.

"Who is it?" Seto asked.

"Mokuba," I replied. "Its part two I think. He tried to use a voice changer…didn't work."

"That's my Jou, never scared." Seto stated humorously with sarcastic tones implied. Yugi smiled knowingly.

"Shut up you poof," I shot at him with a grin before turning attention back to the phone conversation. "What do we need to do next?"

"You know, you're the one dating said poof," Seto said dryly in the background. I ignored him, even though he added, "You're a poof yourself."

"You guys better head outside. The special limo should be there about now," Mokuba said.

"Where's it taking us?" I asked wearily.

"What makes you think I'll tell you? I planned this whole thing out; you are not getting any more information than that." With that the receiver went dead. That brat had hung up on me!

"So, where are you two heading to next?" Yugi asked. I handed the phone back to Seto and stood up.

"To a limo waiting outside. I have no idea where it's going though, and neither should Seto, because Mokuba is being, as I've said before, a brat."

"Have a good time!" Yugi said as I helped Seto to stand up as well.

"If that brat has in mind a will to live, this night better not entail some stupid movie," I said. "Or some stupid surprises like theatre shows."

"I think Mokuba knows you well enough to avoid that," Seto said dryly. "I'm not a fan of some theatre things as well, never mind what you think of me."

"Good, so we're agreed then," I said and Seto sighed. I rolled my eyes and we started to head out of the living room and down towards the door. "We'll see you guys later."

"Have fun," Yami said.

"Are you sure the brat knows what he's doing?" I asked Seto as we went outside, the cold night air greeting us. Sure enough, a limo was waiting.

"If he doesn't then I obviously don't know him as well as I think I do," Seto replied.

**_…_**

**__**

The limo ride seemed a bit long, but it was quite comfortable and well outfitted with several things. Good snacks and sodas in various compartments were all I needed to determine this wasn't going to be half bad.

"Enjoying the ride?" Seto's voice drew me to look over at him as he stared; actually, it looked like he was attempting to stare out the window.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him wearily. He turned towards the sound of my voice and I scooted closer to him and he felt over near me and took one of my hands into his.

"I wish I could see right now. I wish….I want to see tonight, experience it in its fullest and I can't. My loss of sight is taking that away from me," he said.

"Seeing isn't the only thing," I said. "I think Mokuba would have compensated for that as well you know."

"How do you know? You have your sight with you. You'll be able to see things that I won't, everything tonight…"

"A little jealous?"

"Bitter about it…and a little jealous. I wish I could see you Jou," he whispered. I clasped my hand against his and he gave me a faint smile. "I'm sure you look extremely handsome in whatever Mokuba sent you to wear for tonight."

"That's not important. I don't care about clothes you know," I said dryly. "I'd rather wear jeans. It's all the same to me."

"Jou…" I had to shut him up. This little pity scene was making me sick.

"You're so fricken lucky you know," I began. "You get to experience with your other senses what I could only dream of. Sure, you have no sight but what you taste, smell, hear or feel is going to mean so much more to you. Like when you arrived at Yugi's. You felt my face to make sure I was there, really there. I never have to do that but hell; I know I'm missing something. You get to experience everything in a whole new light!"

"But…" Then I did the only reasonable thing I could think of. I kissed him. Just a light, gently brush of my lips across his. I heard him gasp and I pulled away with a smile.

"Isn't feeling that more important than seeing it?" I asked.

"Perhaps I need another sample," Seto said softly and before I knew it his lips found mine in moments. He had cupped my face in his hands and now was trapping me in a kiss. Just as soft as mine had been, but with the intention of going deeper. I let him pin me to the seat and his hand moved down my arm. I moaned and he took the opportunity to taste me, his tongue slipping into my mouth as my lips parted. His own moan followed and I took the opportunity to fight back, fueling the spark that I had felt ignite between us. My tongue battled with his and he allowed me to taste him. The only thing that eventually drew us apart was out need for air and we broke away at the same time. Breathless and dizzy I steadied myself and his face remained inches from mine. "I do believe I'll need to experience more of this…feeling."

He was being so dirty. "We ah…could just get a room and abandon this date…" I joked and he smirked.

"Dates are important for the foundation of a relationship. I think we should get to know each other better…"

"We've known one another for a long time, a few years in fact," I said dryly, my breath coming out in short pants as I realized his hands were still on me, just one was on my side the other my arm.

"But then we hated each other," he said. "If this is going to work we need to work at getting past our differences."

"You a philosopher now?" I asked.

"No, just someone who's realized what could happen if I can't become a better person. I want to be with you Jou. Not just now but always. I need to know that it can work."

"Well, I do too…"

"For that we have to do dates. It can't be a lustful relationship. It won't work. It would just break apart."

"I see your point Seto," I whispered and he kissed me softly again. "We can do this."

"Duh, but that's not the point." The car lurched to a stop. "I guess this is our third part to the date, eh?"

"I look forward to the surprise."

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: You can all murder me in various ways for taking what…one, two months…three to update this? I promise to work on some of my other stories as well. And an apology, sorry, no sex in this chapter. Maybe the future chapters will hold something…but I don't make those kinds of promises. Ja-ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue.

**Broken Dragon**

**Chapter 10**

_**Mokuba**_

"Welcome to your final destination," I said with a small bow. I watched Jou emerge and his eyes widen, while big brother came out and started sniffing the air. It seemed funny, but I wasn't about to laugh. He had been doing that a lot lately; it was amazing what he was starting to notice with his sight gone.

"Mokuba, you smell like bad cologne. What are you up to?" Seto asked. "And why are you wearing cologne in the first place?"

"This special date I've planned for the two of you is something pertaining to all the senses," I said and beckoned Jou to lead Seto towards the entryway to a small building. They didn't know it but this building was an entryway to their dinner date. It was as romantic as I could make it, with just a small bit of help from Anzu.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked. "I demand an answer now."

"Calm down fancy pants," Jou said. "I'm sure he'll explain."

"Fancy pants my ass," Seto said. "You try imagining the smirk on his face."

"I can see it," Jou asked and Seto scowled.

I started to laugh, "You two are such a pair, and you deserve each other."

"Are you going to explain…what?" Seto's demanding question turned to one of wonder as we entered the building, which to him would smell very strongly of flowers and a wide variety of plants.

"Like I said, something pertaining to all your senses," I said. "Since big brother can't see, a fancy upscale kind of date wouldn't do much. Jou hates those and most of those entail a lot having to do with sights."

"You thought this through," Jou said.

"It's not hard to figure out you hate all those upscale places I'm used to," Seto said.

Jou growled. "Fancy pants."

Seto grinned and did his best to lean over to Jou and whispered something I found I could hear quite easily. "Maybe later you'll see me out of said pants." Jou turned red and he looked away, but I could see Seto grin wider than most of the times I've ever seen him smile.

"AHEM," I said, getting their attention again. They'd have private time, later in the night. "So instead I decided to go for something that would be on neutral ground, so to speak. Well, it seemed like neutral ground to me. Something that both of you could enjoy. I think I'll let the rest of the evening speak do the talking, come on!" I beckoned Jou to help Seto through the building and into the greenhouse, where Seto gasped at the onslaught of smells that awaited him.

"It's beautiful," Jou whispered and Seto nodded.

"I can imagine. It smells wonderful," Seto said. "I wish I could see it."

"Flowers everywhere, trees and plants…" Jou trailed off.

"Come on," I said. They followed me down a short path and towards a table centered in the middle of the greenhouse.

"You clever brat," Jou said. "You really planned this out thoroughly." I smiled proudly as a waiter took out a chair and held it out for Seto to sit in, and then did the same to Jou.

"It will be a pleasure to hear the details of the evening, but I'm through with what I was needed to do. Enjoy," I said, bowing in a sort of fancy fashion before running off with a smile. Tonight was going to be perfect, so long as they didn't start bickering about stupid things.

_**Seto**_

Mokuba had planned everything down to the last part of the meal. I was willing to bet he'd had just a bit of help with choosing out some things though, as he wasn't exactly an expert in the culinary arts. I really wasn't sure who was though, but no doubt he found someone to help.

"This is amazing," Jou whispered sometime in the middle of the meal. "You're little bro is something else."

"He probably had help," I said. "But he did do a good job overall. Is it beautiful? I can only smell everything…"

"It is," Jou said with a laugh, and sighed. "I'm going to guess Anzu for this. She's such a romantic."

"Apparently," I stated and felt a hand on my shoulder. I tried looking in that general direction and felt a kiss on my cheek. "What was that for?" I heard a laugh as the hand disappeared and I heard the sound's of Jou's chair scraping along the sides as he sat down again.

"What, you didn't like that Seto?" Jou asked.

"That's beside the point," I said with indifference and started eating once again.

"You're so cute when you blush," Jou whispered dreamily.

"I'm not blushing," I said. I could feel it, but I couldn't see it, and so I wasn't going to admit to it.

"Where do you think Mokuba's going to drop us off next?" Jou asked.

"Wasn't this our final destination?" I asked.

"He'd just leave us here and not complete the night? Doubtful," Jou said. "I'm very doubtful your brother is like that."

"Right," I replied as I finished the last bite. "Are you almost done eating?"  
"I finished long before you did Seto. It was so good I couldn't help myself," Jou replied and I found myself smiling. "I hope there is desert."

"I'm certain there will be," I said. "Mokuba's not one to leave things like dinner without desert."

"Wonder what goes with steak?" Jou asked. "I hope its something good."

"If it's an entire cake, make sure I at least get one piece please," I said jokingly.

"Hey I resemble that remark!" Jou protested but I could tell he was smiling.

"Well then, I stand correct," I replied.

_**Mokuba**_

I looked out from behind my hiding spot which I was using to check up on the two to see if they were done. The last leg of the trip included the desert that Jou was talking about and other things besides. Anzu had actually offered to make the desert, saying it was a special 'rose' romantic recipe her mother had taught to her and left the recipe for her as well. I only hoped it was as good as she claimed it was, but I trusted Anzu.

I emerged from my hiding spot and prepared for the final leg of their first date. They hadn't argued at all throughout the entire thing, which was a really good and hopeful sign. It might yet work out for the both of them.

_**TBC**_

**A/N: Chapter short to make you all knows I'm not dead. Longer chapters later, depending on my time. I'm in college now, so things are very hard!**


End file.
